More people to the crew
by Mikila94
Summary: In each chapter, the Straw Hats will have a new crewmember. No OCs.
1. Boa Hancock

**A.N: First, thanks to `The Sacred and Profane´ for letting me use his idea for this fic. I´ll start with Hancock just like he did in his fic called `Newkama´. Read that too if you already haven´t done that, because it´s really good.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece or this idea, like I said earlier.**

**More people to the crew: Boa Hancock**

"Ane-sama!" Sandersonya yelled when she ran to her older sister, Hancock.

"What is it, Sonya?" Hancock asked. Sonya stopped right in front of her big sister and said: "It´s Monkey D. Luffy. He´s ship has been seen in the horizon!"

Hancock´s eyes widened when she heard this.

"When was that?" she asked.

"About two minutes ago", Sonya replied. As soon as Hancock heard her sister´s words, she rushed on to the deck.

"Where´s Luffy´s ship!" she yelled as soon as she got on to the deck.

"Over there, Ane-sama." Marygold said and pointed at the horizon. The Sunny was already pretty close.

"_Oh, my dear Luffy! You´ve finally come back to me!" _Hancock thought with hearts in her eyes. Then the Sunny suddenly stopped.

"Why did they stop?" Sonya, who had returned to the deck, wondered. Soon, however, they saw something flying towards them from the ship.

"Are they shooting at us?" Ran yelled without thinking. Hancock glared at her. She looked down on her and yelled: "How dare you blame Luffy and his crew!" Ran flinched.

"I´m sorry, Hebihimesama, I just- look out!" she yelled and pointed behind Hancock. Hancock turned around and right then Luffy fell on her. They both collided with floor with a loud thud.

"Are you alright, Hebihimesama!" everyone yelled in unison.

"_Damn you, Straw hat!" _the two younger gorgonsisters cursed in their minds. Luffy stood up and thought out aloud: "I wonder what did I landed on?"

"Shut up and apologize!" Kuja pirates yelled in unison.

"Apologize from who?" Luffy asked. Then he noticed Hancock on the floor.

"Hancock! What happened to you?" he asked and helped her up.

"You happened, damn it!" Kuja pirates yelled again.

"Silence!" Hancock yelled. Everyone shut their mouths immediately. She smirked and then she turned to Luffy.

"What brings you here, Luffy?" she asked.

"Huh? They didn´t tell you?" Luffy asked and looked at Sonya and the others, who sweat dropped. Hancock turned her gaze towards them.

"Tell what?" she asked. Sonya was about to answer when a voice cut her off: "Allow me to explain", it said.

"Elder Nyon!" Sonya yelled when she saw the old woman come to the deck.

"What is this, you old fool? Explain!" Hancock ordered.

"Of course, that´s why I came here." the old woman replied calmly. A vein popped on Hancocks head.

"Speak!" she ordered.

"Hebihimesama, you have a deadly illness. You remember that, don´t you?" the elder asked. Hancock gulped and nodded.

"Yes, what about it?" she asked.

"Well to say it simply: if you stay at Amazon Lily and with the Kuja pirates, you´ll die." the old woman said as calmly as ever. Hancock´s eyes widened. How could the elder be so calm about it? She glanced at her crew and noticed that they were really calm about this, too.

"_Do they not care? Have I really been that terrible empress?" _Hancock thought sadly.

"However, there is one cure." the elder said suddenly. Hancock blinked. One cure? So the others knew this and that´s why they didn´t look sad. But what did this all have to do with Luffy?

"The only cure is that you leave your country and go with Luffy", the old woman told to the younger one. Her eyes widened.

"You mean I die if I don´t abandon my country?" she whispered. Elder Nyon nodded.

"Yes. Just like I would have many years ago if I hadn´t left." she said. Hancock sighed.

"But what about-"

"Ane-sama", Sonya started, interrupting her sister first time in years "It´s okay. Everyone in the island agreed to this. We´ll survive somehow."

Hancock smiled at this. Sonya was right; everyone in Amazon Lily were strong. They would survive without her. But then she turned to Luffy.

"Is it okay with you, Luffy?" she asked, her face was deep red. Luffy grinned.

"Of course! That´s why I came here in the first place; to get you join to my crew!" he said happily. Hancock nearly fainted from happiness. She turned towards her crew, or actually former crew now, and said: "Thank you for everything, but I´ll be going now."

She hugged her sisters and turned her attention to Luffy.

"How do we get on to your ship?" she asked. Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed on Sunny´s railing. He put his another arm around Hancock´s waist and said: "Okay, here we go!" And then they flew on to the Sunny´s deck with full speed. They landed with a loud thud.

"That´s always so fun!" Luffy yelled happily. Hancock stood up and looked around her. There was nobody in sight.

"Luffy, where´s your crew?" Hancock asked.

"Oh! Well it´s kind of funny. You see, I told them that there was someone I wanted to our crew. For some reason they didn´t complain about it this time, but when I told them that you are a shichibukai they all started to yell at me." Luffy told her, the big grin never leaving his face.

Hancock sighed. Of course Luffy´s friends wouldn´t want a shichibukai in to their crew. Luffy noticed this, so he put his hand on Hancock´s shoulder and said: "Don´t worry, they´ll get used to you."

Hancock blushed deeply because of Luffy´s hand.

"Are you sure, Luffy? I don´t want to cause any fights between you and your friends…" Hancock murmured.

"Relax, it´ll be fine. They are always little careful with new members, but they´ll accept you in no time. That´s just the way they are." Luffy said again.

"Okay", Hancock said. But then she remembered something.

"Luffy, I don't have anything with me." she said, her voice full of worry. How could she be so stupid?

"What about that bag that your snake is carrying?" Luffy asked and pointed at Salome who was on Hancock´s shoulder. Hancock blinked and looked at her snake. It really was holding a bag in it´s mouth.

"_So others really planned this"_, Hancock thought, tears coming to her eyes. Luffy grabbed Hancock´s arm and said: "C´mon, you must be hungry. We already ate but I´m sure Sanji will give you something. He´s our cook and the food he makes is the best!" Luffy told and started to pull Hancock towards the kitchen.

XXXXX

Sanji frowned when the kitchen´s door flew open and Luffy came in yelling: "Sanjiiii! We´re hungryyy!"

Sanji was washing the dishes, so he didn´t see who was with Luffy.

"_Since he said we it must be Usopp"_, he thought.

"Damn it, Luffy, you just a-" Sanji shut his mouth immediately when he saw Hancock.

"Hello there, mademoiselle, how can I serve you today?" he asked. Hancock blinked. Luffy said that his crew didn´t like the idea of her joining, but this looked to be an exact opposite.

"Umm…"

"Just make something good Sanji! Something good!" Luffy interrupted her. Sanji punched Luffy and yelled: "I didn´t ask from you!" then he turned back to Hancock and asked: "Well, mademoiselle, what would you like to eat?"

"Well… make something that Luffy likes. I can eat that too", Hancock said finally, still a little confused by Sanji´s actions.

"Right away, mademoiselle! Please just sit down and wait!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. Then he went to make food. Hancock sat down on to the sofa and Luffy sat next to her.

"Umm… Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn´t you say that your crew didn´t like the idea of me coming here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Sanji has always been a little weird." Luffy replied.

"I heard that!" Sanji yelled at his captain. Then he remembered something.

"By the way, Luffy, weren´t you going to get that shichibukai?" he asked. Luffy blinked.

"Yeah, she´s sitting right here." Luffy said and pointed at Hancock. There was a silence.

"What!" Sanji yelled.

"You´re the shichibukai!" he asked from Hancock. She nodded. No wonder he had accepted her, he hadn´t even know who she was.

"Welcome to our small but great crew", Sanji said. Hancock blinked again.

"_That was not reaction I was waiting"_, she thought. Soon Sanji had made the food ready and Luffy and Hancock started to eat.

"_Wow! This is great!"_ Hancock thought.

"Delicious", she said.

XXXXX

When Hancock and Luffy had eaten, they went on to the deck, Hancock walking close behind him. Sanji had been nice, but she was wondering what kind of people the others were.

"_Well they can´t be that terrible, since they are Luffy´s friends, right?" _Hancock asked from herself.

"Oi, Franky!" Luffy yelled suddenly.

"What now, Straw hat?" Franky yelled back. Hancock looked at the yeller. Big man with blue hair and almost without any clothes.

"_A pervert"_, she thought.

"Give Hancock a tour around the ship", Luffy said. Franky came closer and lifted his sunglasses off of his eyes.

"Franky´s our mechanic, he made this ship." Luffy told to Hancock.

"Really? That must have been hard", Hancock said, since anything better didn´t come to her mind. Franky smirked.

"Nah, it wasn´t. I´m a professional", he said.

"C´mon, I´ll show you the ship." Franky said and he and Hancock started the tour.

XXXXX

When they returned to the deck, Hancock was surprised. First of all, the ship was amazing. But what surprised her even more was that she hadn´t seen anyone.

"Franky?"

"Yes?"

"Where are all the people?" Hancock asked. Franky sighed and sat down.

"Most likely trying to avoid you as long as possible", he said. Before Hancock could say anything, Franky continued: "Don´t be mad at them, thought. They just have many bad experiences with shichibukais."

Hancock sighed. So her being a shichibukai was a problem after all.

"Don´t take it personally, the shichibukais just are usually a problem." a new voice said from above them. Hancock looked up and saw a black haired woman climbing down from the crow´s nest.

"So that´s where you were, Robin." Franky said. Hancock blinked a couple of times.

"_Robin? Could she be-"_

"Seems like you know my name", Robin said suddenly. Oh yes, Hancock knew that name. Nico Robin, the demon of Ohara, the last one who survived.

"Yes, I have heard about you. You ran from the marines for twenty years." Hancock replied.

"_I better get out of here before they start a catfight"_, Franky thought and left the scene in front of him.

"True, and you are the woman called pirate empress, Boa Hancock." Robin said. She sat down on the chair and continued: "Personally I have nothing against you. It´s true that you were once our enemy, but that´s in the past. However, if you do something suspicious I will personally kick you out of here." Robin´s face didn´t chance even a little when she said all this.

Hancock frowned.

"What makes you think you would be strong enough to kick me out?" she asked. Robin smiled and said: "People get surprisingly strong when they want to protect something."

Hancock raised an eyebrow at this.

"Since you are now part of this crew, you will understand when the time comes." Robin said. Hancock shrugged and walked away.

"Weird woman", she thought as she entered the aquariumroom Franky had shown her earlier.

XXXXX

Usopp sat in the aquariumroom, polishing and fixing his weapon called Kabuto.

"_With this I should survive alive even thought we now have a shichibukai on board"_, he thought. He heard the door open, but he thought that it was either Robin or Zoro who came in since the person didn´t say anything.

Hancock went to sit on the sofa so she could see the fishes in the aquarium better.

Because the person was still quiet, Usopp was sure it was Robin.

"Hey, Robin, could you give me that bottle?" he asked and pointed at the bottle that was a little further away. Hancock blinked. She knew that Robin wasn´t in the room, so she guessed that this man had mistaken her for Robin.

"_That bottle isn´t that far away! Why does he think that he could get others give it to him!"_ Hancock thought. That´s just how all mean were, except her lovely Luffy. And maybe Sanji was an exception, too.

"Go get it by yourself!" Hancock yelled annoyed. Usopp froze. That wasn´t Robin´s voice and she wouldn´t never say something like that. He didn´t recognize the voice at all. He gulped and slowly turned around only to see an angry woman. Or in his eyes, angry and deadly shichibukai.

"_Oh shit oh shit oh shit shit shit!"_ he thought. His eyes widened and his face went pale.

"What are you staring at?" Hancock asked. Usopp´s heart stopped beating. He had angered a shichibukai, he would die for sure. And then the door flew open and Luffy came in yelling: "Heeelp!"

Both Hancock and Usopp jumped a foot in the air.

"What´s wrong Luffy?" Hancock asked immediately. Luffy hided himself behind Hancock and explained: "I ate a lot of our foods and now Sanji´s really really mad at me."

Usopp, who had just recovered, slapped his for head.

"Luffy, you know that it makes Sanji mad." he said. But he regretted it immediately when he saw Hancock´s angry look.

"I´m sorry", he whispered, his face as pale as ever. Then Sanji came in.

"Damn it Luffy, when I get my hands on you I-" Sanji stopped yelling immediately when he saw Hancock and asked: "May I help you somehow, Hancock-swan?"

Hancock frowned. She looked down at Sanji and said: "First of all: my name is Hancock and second of all: leave Luffy alone!"

"Right away, Hancock-swan!" Sanji yelled happily and left the room. Luffy sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Hancock!" he said happily. Then he noticed Usopp on the floor.

"What´s wrong, Usopp?" he asked. It took a moment for Usopp to realize that Luffy had asked a question from him.

"Nothing", he said.

"_I´m so glad that Luffy came, now I´m safe!"_ he thought. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey don´t touch that!" he yelled to Salome who was playing with his Sogeking mask. The snake didn´t pay attention to the sniper and continued playing with the mask.

"I said don´t touch that!" Usopp yelled and started to pull the mask to himself from Salome. But the snake had a tight grip on the mask and he didn´t let go.

"Whahahahahah! Hey Hancock, your snake likes Sogeking´s mask!" Luffy said while he was laughing and watching Usopp and Salome´s little fight. Usopp froze again. Hancock´s snake? Oh shit, he was in deep trouble. He was just about to start apologizing when he heard that Hancock was laughing. And it wasn´t an evil laugh like he had earlier heard from other shichibukais, but just happy and normal.

"It´s been a while since I last saw Salome interested in something", she said after she had stopped laughing. She went closer and took the mask. Salome let go immediately and so did Usopp, since he was too afraid of Hancock to say or do anything. Hancock studied the mask in her hands. It was kind of funny, she hadn´t never seen anything so ridiculous.

"_Well agues it´s not that weird, since it´s owner looks ridiculous, too."_ she thought.

"Where did you get this?" Hancock asked suddenly from Usopp. Usopp jumped a little and answered, his voice shaking: "I-I made it by myself."

Luffy´s eyes turned to stars.

"I didn´t know you made Sogeking´s mask!" he said. Hancock looked the mask a little longer. It was ridiculous, but Salome liked it. She threw it to Usopp and asked with a smile: "Could you make a similar one to Salome? He seems to like it."

Usopp blinked. This wasn´t something he had expected.

"Umm… sure, why not." he said after a while. Luffy grinned widely and said: "See Hancock, I told you my crew is great! Usopp is our sniper, but he also painted our first flag and sail, fixed our ship before Franky joined and he can do all kind of cool things!"

"Yes, I can see that." Hancock said with a smile. To be completely honest, she couldn´t see that, but if Luffy said so then it had to be the truth.

Usopp blinked again. Maybe having a shichibukai on board wasn´t so bad thing after all.

"Well I better go and start making that mask now", Usopp said and left the room, Salome following close behind him.

Hancock smiled at this. Usually she was the only one Salome followed, but looks like he had now found someone else forth of following.

XXXXX

Hancock had been in the aquariumroom with Luffy for quite a while. He had told her about the adventures he and his crew had been on. When they finally went out, Luffy ran to look for Usopp. Hancock was left all alone on the deck. Well, not completely alone. Robin was sunbathing and reading a book on the deck, but Hancock really didn´t feel like talking with this weird woman.

Then, out of nowhere, she heard a soft melody reach her ears.

"_Someone´s playing a violin"_, she thought as she started to walk towards the noise. A little later she saw a man with afro playing the violin and watching the waves.

"_That must be their musician"_, she thought. She went closer again and sat down on the chair she saw. For a moment she just sat there and enjoyed the music. She hadn´t never heard anyone play so well before.

XXXXX

Brook was playing his violin on the deck when he heard someone come behind him. He didn´t mind, his nakama´s did that often. After he had finished, he turned around. Soon a sudden scream filled the air.

Hancock had jumped up and screamed from the top of her lungs when she had seen the skeleton. She wasn´t really scared of him, but who wouldn´t scream when they saw a living skeleton for the first time in their life?

It took only a couple of seconds before Franky, Sanji and Robin had all appeared to where Hancock and Brook were.

"What´s wrong, Hancock-swan!" Sanji asked immediately. Hancock didn´t get even a one word from her mouth. She just pointed at Brook.

"Looks like Brook scared her", Robin said. She hadn´t actually thought that a shichibukai would be afraid of a skeleton, even thought this one was alive.

Brook bowed to Hancock and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Brook and I´m the ship´s musician." he said and offered his hand to Hancock, who took it after she had recovered from her shock.

"May I ask you to show me your panties?" Brook asked out of nowhere. Franky slapped his for head and Sanji was about to kick Brook, but before he could do that Brook had already turned in to stone.

Everyone were quiet for a moment and then Robin said: "You better be able to turn him back."

Hancock turned to Robin and asked: "And why is that?"

Robin frowned, but before she said or did anything Franky stepped between her and Hancock and said: "Let´s not start a fight. Hancock, can you turn him back to normal or not?"

Hancock just nodded.

"Could you do it then?" Franky asked again. Hancock sighed and nodded. She didn´t like to do as others said, but she knew that she wasn´t their ruler and that she should get along with them. So she turned Brook back and left, getting an angry look from Robin on her way.

"_Bitch"_, Hancock thought as she passed by Robin. She decided to climb up to the crow´s nest, hoping that it would be empty and that no one would follow her. She had gotten enough of Luffy´s friends for one day, especially Robin. She climbed up and smiled, but the she noticed that someone was sleeping in the corner.

"_Well it doesn´t matter since he´s sleeping"_, Hancock thought. She sat down and started to watch the ocean from the window. She had a lot of things to think about.

XXXXX

Zoro yawned and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a couple of times when came face to face with unknown woman.

"_What the hell!"_ he thought. Then he remembered that Luffy had said something about new member to the crew.

"_I didn´t expect it to be a woman, though."_ he thought. He stood up and started to train again.

XXXXX

Hancock turned her head towards the man when she heard him yawn. The man opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"_Maybe he thinks that he´s still dreaming since he sees something this beautiful! Well, can´t say that I blame him"_, Hancock thought. She raised an eyebrow as the man stood up and started to train.

"_So he´s trying to impress me… not gonna work!"_ Hancock thought.

After a moment Zoro got tired of Hancock watching him.

"If you don´t have something to say then get lost", he said. Hancock blinked a couple of times. It had been so long since somebody had been this rude to her.

"_How dare he!"_ she thought.

"How dare you say something like that to me!" she yelled. A vein popped on Zoro´s for head. He turned around to face Hancock and said: "Pretty easily, this is a free ship."

A smirk appeared on Zoro´s face as he saw Hancock´s angry and surprised look.

"Zooorooo!" Luffy yelled as he burst in from the door. Both Hancock and Zoro turned their heads towards Luffy.

"What is it, Luffy?" the swordsman asked with bored tone.

"Hey Zoro have you seen- oh, Hancock, there you are!" Luffy said happily when he noticed Hancock. Hancock nearly fainted. Luffy had been looking for her? How wonderful!

"Hey, Hancock, Sanji was just looking for you!" Luffy said and crushed Hancock´s daydreams at the same time. Zoro burst out laughing when he saw Hancock´s disappointed face. Hancock just gave him a glare.

"Then I´ll just go talk to him. Thank you, Luffy." Hancock said without meeting Luffy´s eyes. Luffy stayed up, talking something with Zoro while Hancock climbed back down and went to kitchen where she guessed she could find Sanji from.

XXXXX

Sanji´s eyes turned in to hearts when he saw Hancock enter the kitchen.

"Ah, Hancock-swaaan! May I help you?" he asked.

"Luffy said you wanted to see me", Hancock replied.

"Ah, yes! I needed to ask what would you like to eat today at dinner?" Sanji asked. Hancock thought about it for a moment, then she came up with an idea.

"Make something that Luffy likes", was all Hancock said.

"Right away, Hancock-swaaan!" Sanji yelled and started to cook. Hancock sweat dropped and went back to the deck. She frowned when she saw Robin talking with Luffy.

"_How dare that bitch talk to my Luffy!"_ she thought. But soon she saw Luffy leave Robin and went to talk to Brook instead.

"Is something wrong?" Robin, who had noticed Hancock´s evil gaze on her, asked. Hancock didn´t answer. She decided to go to aquariumroom to look for Salome.

"_He´s probably still with that Usopp"_, she thought. When she entered the aquariumroom, she saw something on the floor. It was brown and it had a pink hat.

"_I didn´t know they had a pet"_, Hancock thought as she watched Chopper, who was drawing on the middle of the floor.

XXXXX

Chopper sat in the aquariumroom, drawing to the notebook he had gotten from Robin. He had promised to Brook that he would draw pictures about their earlier adventures and show them to him when Usopp told his stories.

"_I need to remember to draw Sodom and Gomorrah, too."_ he thought and laughed quietly to himself. He didn´t care when the door opened, he just continued drawing. But when he caught an unfamiliar scent of a person, he slowly turned his head.

"Waaah!" he yelled and started running around when he saw the unfamiliar woman.

Hancock blinked. What had made the little creature run around like that? She sweat dropped when Chopper went hiding behind the table with his own, personal way.

"If you´re going to hide, shouldn´t it be other way around?" Hancock asked.

"_Wait, why am I speaking to a pet that can´t understand human language?"_ Hancock wondered by herself. To her surprise, Chopper went immediately hiding the right way.

"What was that yell?" Franky asked as he entered the aquariumroom. Hancock pointed at Chopper and said: "You have a weird dog."

"Huh?"

"Shut up! I´m not a dog, I´m a reindeer! A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled to the shichibukai, his face as red as a tomato.

Hancock raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Your pet speaks?" she asked.

"Well actually-"

"I´m not a pet, damn it!" Chopper cut Franky of, coming a little closer. Which was, in Hancock´s opinion, too close. She kicked Chopper and said: "I hate fuzzy animals!"

Chopper stood up and ran out of the door while crying. Hancock just rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but was stopped by Franky grabbing her arm.

"Do you have something to say?" Hancock asked with annoyed tone.

"Go apologize from Chopper, you scared him." Franky ordered. He had been afraid that something like this might happen.

"I have no reason to apologize from anyone", Hancock said and left.

XXXXX

When Hancock went to kitchen for dinner, she took Salome from Usopp and sat next to Luffy. When everyone were at the table, Usopp asked: "Hey, where are Nami and Chopper?"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Nami came in.

"I´m right here, and Chopper said that he isn´t hungry." she said.

"Really? That´s new", Usopp said. Franky looked Hancock from the corner of his eye angrily and Robin shot her a glare. She had earlier seen crying Chopper running out of the aquariumroom where Hancock had went a little earlier.

Hancock knew what Robin and Franky thought, but she didn´t care about it. It was her own business.

"You´re Hancock, right?" Nami asked when she noticed the woman next to Luffy. Hancock nodded. She hadn´t seen this woman earlier and she wondered what position did she have in the crew.

"I´m Nami, the ship´s navigator." Nami said and offered her hand to Hancock. Hancock took the hand and shook it.

"And our navigator is a money greedy bitch", Zoro mumbled and got hit by Nami.

"Mind your own business, idiot." she said.

"Nami can be a little scary sometimes but she can be nice when she wants, too." Luffy told to Hancock and got an angry glare from Nami. The rest of the dinner went normally, or as normally as dinner of the Straw hats can go.

After the dinner everyone went on to the deck.

"Hey, where´s Chopper?" Usopp asked from Franky.

"I don´t know", Franky replied.

"What about you, Robin?"

Robin shrugged.

"I don´t know. What about you, Hancock-san? Do you know where Chopper is?" she asked. Everyone turned to Hancock.

Hancock blinked.

"Who is this Chopper?" she asked.

"Seems like she hasn´t seen him", Luffy said and stood up.

"Hey Usopp, let´s see who can find Chopper first!" he added happily.

"Okay!" Usopp yelled and started to run around the ship with Luffy, looking for Chopper. Hancock watched after Luffy for a moment and then she started to talk with Nami about random things.

XXXXX

When Hancock woke up in the middle of the night, she was a little confused at first, but then she remembered that she had joined to Luffy´s crew and was now on their ship. Her throat was a little dry, so she decided to go and drink a little water. She left as quietly as she could that Nami and Robin wouldn´t wake up.

When she got to the deck, she heard noises of fighting. Slowly, she went to watch what was going on. She saw Luffy, punching and kicking the air. Hancock was about to go to him, but before she could do that she felt a strong arm on her shoulder and another arm covering her mouth.

"Shhh!" Zoro hissed from behind Hancock´s back. When he didn´t let go for a moment, Hancock nodded in agreement. Then Zoro let go.

"Why did you do that!" Hancock whispered angrily to Zoro as soon as he had removed his hand from her face.

"Be quiet that Luffy doesn´t hear you!" was the swordsman´s reply.

"And why would it be bad if he heard me?" Hancock asked, crossing her arms. Hancock and Zoro stared at each other at least a minute, until Zoro finally said: "Ugh, fine, I´ll tell you!"

"Every night since Luffy´s brother died, he has come on to the deck to train. He wants to get stronger so that he could protect us all", Zoro told.

"But why is it bad if he hears me?" Hancock asked again.

"Because he doesn´t want anyone to know", Zoro said and paused before continuing: "Luffy was pretty shocked when I caught him for the first time. He told me to forget about this and more importantly not to tell anyone."

Hancock frowned.

"If Luffy told you to forget, then why are you here?" she asked. He was disobeying his captain´s order.

"Because of situations like this", Zoro said. Hancock raised an eyebrow and Zoro sighed.

"_What a dumb woman"_, he thought before he explained: "I´m taking care that no one else sees Luffy. Or well, I´m trying to take care of it."

Hancock blinked in surprise. She had thought that this swordsman was selfish, bad mannered idiot, but looks like he was a really good guy after all.

"I have to admit that you are better person than I would have thought", Hancock said. Zoro´s face turned red.

"Just pretend that you didn´t see anything", he mumbled. Hancock laughed quietly as she walked to kitchen.

XXXXX

When Hancock woke up, Nami and Robin weren´t in the room anymore.

"_So the others are already up"_, she thought. When she looked around she noticed that Salome wasn´t in the room either.

"_He´s probably with that long nosed guy…. I can´t remember his name."_ Hancock thought. She got up and dressed and then she went on to the deck.

"Oi, Hancock, you woke up just in time for breakfast!" yelled Usopp who came down from crow´s nest with Zoro and Salome. Hancock nodded to Usopp when they got down, took Salome to her shoulder and gave a simple but warm smile to Zoro. Zoro blushed a little and turned his head away from her immediately, which made Hancock laugh.

"What´s so funny Hancock?" asked Usopp who had turned his head towards her.

"Oh, nothing", Hancock said, still laughing a little. Usopp looked at her for a little while, but then he shrugged it off.

XXXXX

When they entered the kitchen, almost everyone were already there.

"Where´s Chopper?" Usopp asked as he sat down.

"He wanted to eat at aquarium room today, so I gave his food him there." Sanji replied.

"Strange", Nami commented. Franky and Robin exchanged glances with each other. They were pretty sure they knew what this was all about.

Hancock listened the other´s conversation. She wondered who this `Chopper´ was.

"_Now that I think about it this `Chopper´ is the only one in the crew I still haven´t met"_, she thought. She decided to go look for him after the breakfast.

XXXXX

When Hancock had eaten, she went to the aquarium room with Salome. She blinked at what she saw; the same, brown little talking creature again.

"_It looks weird and it talks… what the hell is it?" _she thought.

Chopper turned his head towards Hancock. They stared at each other for a moment and then Chopper jumped up. Fast as lightning he ran past Hancock and out of the room. But Hancock wasn´t slow either. She wanted to know what that creature was, so she ran after it.

Others watched as Chopper ran across the deck with Hancock right behind him.

"Well that was weird", Nami commented when they both had ran past her.

XXXXX

Chopper climbed in to crow´s nest, hoping that Zoro would be there and that Hancock wouldn´t follow him there. But he got badly disappointed when Zoro wasn´t there and Hancock DID follow him.

"_What do I do! What do I do!"_ Chopper thought in panic. When Hancock opened the door he went to hide behind one of Zoro´s weights. And of course he did it the wrong way.

They stared at each other for a moment again and then Hancock went towards Chopper again. Chopper jumped away quickly, which caused Hancock to hit her leg to one of Zoro´s weights. She fell to the floor, holding her ankle in pain.

"Damn", she muttered. Chopper watched her for a moment and then he ran out of the door.

"_That stupid little creature! When I see him again he´s in big trouble!"_ Hancock thought as she rubbed her twisted ankle.

After about three minutes, Chopper came back with his blue backpack. He walked to Hancock carefully and said: "Show your ankle."

Hancock blinked, but did what the little creature told her to do. She didn´t get what was going on.

Chopper took Hancock´s ankle and started to wrap a bandage around it.

"You twisted your ankle pretty badly, so try not to walk for a while." Chopper told to his newest nakama.

Hancock stared at him for a moment. Then it finally clicked in her head.

"You´re the ship´s doctor?" she asked. Chopper nodded, still wrapping the bandage.

"I thought you were their pet", Hancock said without thinking. Chopper´s eyes turned dark as he mumbled something.

"What?"

"N-nothing!" Chopper said, again afraid of the shichibukai.

"I just said that many people think so!" he added quickly and went to hide behind one of the weights again since he had already bandaged Hancock´s ankle.

Salome slid off of Hancock´s shoulder and went to where Chopper was. He started to say something and Chopper nodded his head. Hancock watched in amusement.

"You can understand what Salome says?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can understand other animals, too." Chopper told, still hiding.

"What are you?" Hancock asked.

"I´m a reindeer and I ate the Hito Hito no Mi." he replied.

"_So he´s a devilfruit user"_, Hancock thought.

"You don´t need to be hiding, I´m not a shichibukai anymore." she said.

"You aren´t going to kick me anymore?" Chopper asked. An evil smirk appeared on Hancock´s face, but she stopped quickly when she saw that Chopper looked like he was ready to cry.

"It was just a joke!" she said quickly, waiving her hands around.

"I won´t hurt you anymore", she added with a gentle smile and offered her hand to the little reindeer. Chopper came out of his hiding place and shook Hancock´s hand as a sign of peace.

XXXXX

It had been two days since Hancock had joined, and she already felt like she was a part of the crew, which she was. She was sunbathing with Nami, who she thought was a really good person when she didn´t beat Luffy up. Complete opposite of Robin.

"_Speaking of the bitch"_

Robin came to the deck and started sunbathing too. She was the one who Hancock really couldn´t stand for some reason.

When soft melody reached her ears, she thought about Brook who she still tried to avoid. She didn´t want to risk that she would snap again and turn him in to stone. But she did enjoy his music.

"No, Salome, don´t eat that!" she heard Usopp yell to her snake. She didn´t really like him, but she didn´t have anything against him either. And Salome liked to spent his time with him, so that gave Hancock some time without the snake.

"Hey snake, come to look at this!" Franky yelled to Salome. Hancock usually tried to avoid Franky, even thought she knew he was a good person. They just didn´t really get along.

"Could you guys shut up for a moment!" yelled Zoro. She hated to admit, but she liked him. First she had thought that he was a total jerk, but now she knew he was a nice and gentle person.

"Why don´t you be the one to shut up, Marimo!" yelled Sanji. He was a good guy and his foods were always delicious. He didn´t get along with Salome, thought.

"Hancock?" Hancock looked down and saw Chopper.

"Yes?"

"How´s your ankle?"

"Better, thank you." she said with a smile. She hated fuzzy little animals, but Chopper was an exception. He was so sweet!

"Oi, Hancock! Look how big fish I caught!" Luffy yelled. Hancock really loved him. One day he would win his heart for sure.

This was where she belonged.

**A.N: That came out pretty long. I apologize if some characters were OOC (damn Hancock, she is so hard to write about XD). I have a couple of other stories too, so it might take me a while to update, but I should get the second chapter ready before August. I´m also pretty sure that this was the longest chapter this story will have, but since this was so long I don´t see a problem in it. If you have an idea who should join the crew, you can tell me that, too. :D (But no OCs)**

**P.S: Please review.**


	2. Bon Clay

**A.N: And the second chapter! By the way, does anyone remember what was the name of Grand line´s last island? Was it Raftel or something like that? Please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**More people to the crew: Bon Clay**

It had been six days since Hancock joined, and the crew already acted like she had always been there and never been a shichibukai.

"Ooh, I got one!" yelled Usopp who was fishing with Luffy and Chopper.

"Go Usopp!" Luffy yelled. Usopp pulled the fish on the deck, but there was a one problem: it wasn´t a fish, it was a half drown okama.

"What the hell!" yelled Sanji who came to look the `fish´. Luffy´s eyes widened in disbelief.

"Bon-chan!" he yelled and went next to the unconscious okama.

"Hey Luffy, you know him?" Usopp asked.

"Of course I do! It´s Bon-chan! Don´t you remember him!" Luffy yelled while he was trying to wake his friend up. Robin came to the deck with Nami to see what was up.

"Oh my, isn´t that Mr. 2?" she asked when she saw the okama. Chopper and Usopp blinked. Now they remembered.

"Oh no! A doctor! Doctor doctor doc-!" Usopp hit the little panicking reindeer on the head and yelled: "That´s you!"

"Oh yeah", Chopper said and checked Bon Clay´s pulse.

"He´s alive, take him to the sickbay." Chopper told to others. Usopp and Luffy did as Chopper said and carried the okama to the sickbay.

XXXXX

Bon Clay opened his eyes slowly. He blinked at the sudden light.

"_Am I dead?"_ he thought. He tried to sit up, but failed.

"It hurts too much, so I must be alive." he said quietly, mostly because his throat was as dry as desert.

"Bon-chan, you´re wake!" he heard someone yell suddenly. He turned his head. He couldn´t believe his eyes.

"Straw-chan?" he asked when he saw Luffy. Luffy hugged his friend and yelled: "You´re okay! What a relief, I thought you died!"

"Straw-chan, it´s really you!" Bon Clay yelled and hugged his friend. Then there was a knock on the door and Sanji came in with a tray of food.

"Chopper said that the best way to recover is resting and eating", was all he said. He put the tray on the table and left the room, closing the door behind him. Bon Clay watched the door. He was sure he had seen that man somewhere before…

And then he remembered; Luffy´s friend, the one who beat him up in Arabasta.

"Straw-chan, where are we?" he asked.

"On my ship", Luffy replied with a huge grin on his face.

"C´mon, you need to eat!" he said and gave the tray to his friend.

"Thanks, Straw-chan." Bon Clay thanked him and took the tray. Then he remembered something.

"By the way, how´s your brother?" he asked. Luffy´s face turned dark.

"Ace is dead", was all he said. This made Bon Clay to be quiet.

"I´m sorry", he said. Luffy smiled, but not his usually large grin. This was just a sad smile.

"Don´t worry about it", he said.

XXXXX

It took two days for Bon Clay to recover. Luffy went to sickbay every now and then, and so did Usopp. Chopper went there to check Bon Clay´s condition and sometimes just to keep him company. Sanji brought him food, but he never said anything. He hated okamas.

When Bon Clay had recovered, Luffy decided that they would have a party.

"A toast to our newest nakama!" Luffy yelled. There was a silence.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Damn it, Luffy, you did it again!" Nami, Sanji and Zoro yelled to him.

"Did what?" Luffy asked.

"Took new person to our crew without asking, that´s what!" Sanji yelled.

"But it´s okay with everyone, isn´t it?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Usopp, Chopper and even Brook yelled before anyone could say anything against it.

"But-"

"Well I don´t see any problem in it, if he´s an old friend of yours. Right, Luffy?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

"But-!"

"C´mon guys, a new nakama would be suuuper!" Franky yelled.

"BUT-!"

"But what? I´m an old Barague Works agent too, you know." said Robin who had just arrived to the deck.

Bon Clay watched her for a moment and then asked: "Did you guys know that that woman looks exactly like Miss All Sunday?"

"Actually, Mr. 2, it is me." Robin said before anyone could stop her. Zoro slapped his for head and Sanji lit a new cigarette. Luffy just laughed at Bon Clay´s expression.

Bon Clay turned to Luffy, who nodded in unison with Chopper and Usopp.

"Don´t joke around!" Bon Clay yelled and started spinning.

"It wasn´t a joke. If you don´t like it then jump overboard", Zoro said, earning angry clears from couple of his nakama. Nami punched him on the head.

"Can´t be helped if Luffy says so", she said.

"But Nami-saaan!" Sanji whined.

"Shut up Sanji-kun and bring some more rum", Nami ordered the cook, who said: "Yes, Nami-san", and went to kitchen.

Then Nami turned her attention to Bon Clay.

"You can stay, but if you do something stupid then it´s not our problem what Robin decides to do with you." she said. Zoro sweat dropped.

"Why don´t you do something by yourself?" he asked, but the navigator didn´t listen.

"Who´s Robin?" Bon Clay asked. In Barogue Works they had used code names, so he didn´t know Robin´s real name.

"She is, you idiot!" Nami yelled, pointing at Robin. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"I think introductions wouldn´t be a bad idea", Robin said.

"That´s true. Hey Bon-chan, I guess you already remember Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Chopper", Luffy started and pointed the person whose name he said.

"And like Nami said, that´s Robin." he pointed at Robin.

"And those are Franky, Brook and Hancock", Luffy told and pointed them when he said their names.

"And- hey, where´s your snake?" Luffy asked from Hancock, who just shrugged.

"Usopp, have you seen Salome?" she asked.

"Last time I checked he was in the kit-"

"Damn it, Salome, you did it again!"

"-chen", Usopp finished after they had heard Sanji yell at the kitchen. Usopp and Hancock both ran to the kitchen, where they found Sanji who was disciplining Salome. Hancock immediately took her snake away from Sanji, who was kept in place by Usopp.

"Whoa whoa, Sanji! What happened?" Usopp asked, trying to keep the cook away from the snake.

"Salome ate a big part of our food! Now we need to buy much more food at the next island!" Sanji yelled. His traps were able to stop Luffy from stealing food, but they didn´t work on Salome. Usopp sighed.

"_Not again"_, he thought.

"Salome, you need to stop doing that!" he yelled to the snake. Hancock frowned. She looked down on Usopp and yelled: "How dare you to yell at Salome?"

Usopp just sweat dropped. He wasn´t afraid of Hancock anymore, otherwise he would have started to apologize immediately. He jumped out of the way just in time when Hancock turned Sanji in to stone.

"Geez, Hancock, stop doing that!" Usopp yelled when he was laying on the floor.

"And chance Sanji back", he added. Hancock watched him for a moment and said: "Fine. Take Salome and go on ahead."

Usopp nodded and took Salome from Hancock. After he had gone to the deck, Hancock chanced Sanji back.

"What happe-" Sanji couldn´t finish when Hancock´s leg already hit his face, living a red mark on it and making him fly backwards.

"You should leave Salome alone", she said and left.

XXXXX

When Hancock and Usopp ran to kitchen, Robin said: "Things are always a little wild around here, but I think that you, Mr. 2, will fit in just fine."

"No no no, Miss All Sunday! Don´t call me Mr. 2 anymore!" Bon Clay yelled, spinning around and shaking his head.

"And another weirdo to the crew", Zoro mumbled.

"Fine with me, but I don´t like to be called `Miss All Sunday´ either, so just call me Robin." Robin said.

"Deal", Bon Clay said and stopped spinning. Right then they saw Usopp come back with Salome.

"Hey Bon-chan, that´s Hancock´s snake!" Luffy told and pointed at Salome.

"His name is Salome, Luffy. Try to remember it!" Usopp said. Right after that they heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Looks like the love cook is being himself again", Zoro commented right before Hancock came on to the deck.

"I hope you chanced Sanji back before you did whatever you did", Usopp said to angry looking Hancock.

"Yes, I did. And I kicked him. He´s alive, I think." she said calmly. Almost everyone sweat dropped. Hancock didn´t spend time with Robin, but she was starting to talk a little like her, which was odd.

"_A shichibukai is a shichibukai"_, Bon Clay thought, and he was pretty sure that couple of others thought so too. Soon Sanji came to the deck with more beer and a bleeding nose. Nami turned her head away and yelled: "Wipe your nose, Sanji-kun!"

"Yes, Nami-swan." Sanji said sadly, animetears falling from his eyes. He wiped his nose and gave everyone more beer.

"A toast to our new nakama!" Luffy yelled.

"A toast!" everyone agreed.

Bon Clay was happy. He didn´t really fit in, but he was sure that sooner or later he would.

XXXXX

It had been a week since Bon Clay joined and, as needles that it is to say, he was already a irreplaceable member of the crew. He loved to hang around with Brook, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. They were his best friends and those who he spent most of his time with.

He didn´t really have much to say about Zoro, since he didn´t see him almost at all. He was always either training, eating or sleeping, and he didn´t usually do those things on the deck. But Zoro was still better person than Sanji, who seemed to hate him for some reason that he didn´t know. But he didn´t really even care about this fact, since in his opinion Sanji was a little weird.

And Franky… well, you can call them friends, but not as good as Luffy and Bon Clay. They got along and spent some time together sometimes, talking about random things, but that´s it.

He didn´t get along with Nami at all. She complained always about random things: sometimes he was too loud, and if the weather was bad she was mad at him (all thought then she was mad at everyone). But they still tried to stand each other.

Hancock tried, the keyword is tried, to be friends with him. But they were just so different, so it didn´t really work. Once Bon Clay asked from Hancock that why was she even bothering to try, and Hancock had answered: "Luffy became much happier after you joined, and I want him to be as happy as possible. That´s why I try to be friendly to Luffy´s friends, too."

But after that Hancock had kept long speech about how it was a secret and that no one, especially her dear Luffy, shouldn´t hear about it. She had also added that she knew that Bon Clay was their old enemy and if he did something stupid she would personally kill him. And that, of course, had started a fight. And that fight had ended when one certain okama had turned to stone. To make a long story short: they tried to get along but usually they failed.

And Robin… well, let´s just simply say that Bon Clay was still afraid of her. She used to be Mr. 0´s partner after all. He knew that she wasn´t really a bad person, but he also knew that it wouldn´t be too smart to make her angry. Robin herself didn´t really care about Bon Clay being with them. They were both former Barogue Works members, so she didn´t have nothing to complain about.

Bon Clay had liked his life with Barogue Works, but he liked his life with Straw hats even more. He knew that this was where he belonged.

**A.N: As you can see, this was much shorter than the first one. But you can still review and tell me what you think…**


	3. Jimbei

**A.N: YES! I got this ready before my school started! *happy dance* I´ll start in my new school tomorrow, the first grade of vocational school. (I´m not smart enough to go to high school :P) Well, enough about that! But I have to mention that the updates won´t come fast since I´ll be busy at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece.**

**More people to the crew: Jimbei**

It was a stormy night, not too far away from their final destination, Raftell, the last island in New World, the island where the treasure, One Piece, is.

"Nami look out!" Usopp yelled right before a giant wave washed over Sunny and threw Nami overboard.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled, his eyes wide. He stretched his arm and tried to grab Nami, but it was too late. Nami was already too far away.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, trying her best to stay on surface.

"I´ll go get her!" Sanji yelled and was about to jump, but Zoro stopped him.

"No you don´t, you idiot!" he yelled "You wouldn´t be able to get to her in this storm!"

"Then what should I do, you stupid Marimo!" Sanji yelled back.

"Let´s wait until the storm ends. Then we can go look for Nami-san", said Robin, who was busy keeping Brook and Bon Clay on the deck with her powers. Sanji sighed.

"Fine", he said and ran to help others with Zoro.

XXXXX

Nami opened her eyes slowly. She blinked at the sudden light.

"_I´m alive?"_ she thought and sat up. She looked around her and saw that she was laying on the beach.

"Oh great, it will take ages for others to find me!" she muttered.

"If anyone even finds their way here", someone said from behind her. She turned around as fast as a lightning. She saw a big, blue merman in front of her.

"_Oh great, just great!"_ she thought sarcastically. Her hand went automatically on to her climatact, the weapon that Usopp had done.

"I wouldn´t do anything if I were you, you´d stand no chance against me." the merman said calmly, walking past Nami to small cave which Nami hadn´t noticed before. Soon he came out with a wanted poster in his hand.

"I believe this is you", he said and handed the wanted poster to Nami. It really was her wanted poster.

"_Seems like I´m in trouble"_, she thought. She could have attacked or ran away, but she knew that it was better to not mess with a merman. She wasn´t so strong, but she was smart.

"_If I´m lucky this merman is as stupid as Hacchin"_, she thought.

"And what if it is?" she asked. She needed to play herself some time until she knew what to do.

"It is, isn´t it? You are burglar cat Nami, one of the Straw hat pirates." the merman said. Nami gulped, he wasn´t as stupid as Hacchin. And that was a problem. She took her weapon in her hands, but before she could react the merman had already knocked it out of her hands. Nami fell down on the sand and her weapon flew in to the sea.

"Damn it!" she cursed. She sighed in defeat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked with a hard tone. She knew that all the merman really weren´t like Arlong, but she couldn´t help it.

"My name is Jimbei, I´m a friend of Luffy." the merman, Jimbei, told.

"_Luffy´s friend?"_ Nami thought and blinked. There was a possibility that Luffy had met him after they got attacked by Kuma, but there was also a possibility that he was lying.

"Can you prove that you are Luffy´s friend?" Nami asked. Jimbei paused. He didn´t have any idea how to prove it, but he did have one thing that would make it more believable.

"Well?" Nami asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I can´t prove that, but I can prove that I´m a friend of his brother." Jimbei told and pulled a picture out of his pocket. Nami took the picture. There were Jimbei and many men, and one of them caught her eye. The man who had orange hat, no shirt and a happy grin on his face.

"Ace…" Nami whispered. The man in the picture was Ace, there was no doubt about that. She sighed and said: "Well, if you really are Ace´s friend, then you might be Luffy´s as well. Looks like I just have to believe you."

Then a question came to her mind.

"How did I end up here? I only remember that I fell off from our ship and got swallowed by waves." she asked.

"Well that is actually pretty simple", Jimbei said and started to explain.

_Flashback:_

_Jimbei swam in the sea in the New World, trying to find even a little piece of land. He was a strong merman, but this storm was a little too much even for him, especially when he was getting tired. Then he noticed something, or rather someone, out of the corner of his eye._

_He went closer and saw who it was: Burglar cat Nami, one of the Straw hat pirates. Or so he thought, he wasn´t really sure. He decided to help her just in case he was right. He grabbed Nami and asked from fishes that where the next island was._

_When he got there, he threw Nami on to the sand. Then he went to put his stuff in the small cave he saw. Inside his head hit the ceiling of the cave and the cave was really small, so he decided to just keep his stuff there. Soon the storm was calming down and Nami started to wake up._

_End of flashback._

"So that´s what happened", Nami muttered silently.

"I can help you back to your ship", Jimbei said. Nami blinked and said: "And why would you help? Just the fact that I´m in Luffy´s crew doesn´t sound to be a reason enough."

Jimbei looked at Nami. She wasn´t nearly as much naive and trustful as her captain. Nami raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why do I have a feeling that I know what you´re thinking?"

"So it´s that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is. Many people wonder how our crew has make it this far even though our captain is an idiot!" Nami said. Jimbei sweat dropped; that wasn´t really what he had meant, but he decided to let it be.

"It would just be nice to see Luffy-kun again", Jimbei told. He had decided that he would watch over Luffy like Ace had asked him to do.

"I can believe that", Nami murmured. So many people just liked Luffy, and Jimbei was one of them.

"Should we go?" Jimbei asked.

"Just a second", Nami said and went in to the water, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jimbei asked.

"My weapon that you so friendly threw in here!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Well, I didn´t actually threw it…" Jimbei said and earned an angry look from Nami. He sighed and went in to water. Not more than a minute later he had already found Nami´s climatact.

"Here", he said and threw it to Nami. Nami caught it from the air and murmured thanks.

"Is there still something you should find?" Jimbei asked.

"Yeah, our ship!" Nami answered angrily. Ace´s friend or not, she didn´t like mermen and being separated from her crew again put her in very bad mood.

"It shouldn´t be that hard to find, since I can ask directions from the fishes." Jimbei said calmly. He looked around him and asked from the nearest fish if it had seen something.

"Well?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The fish said that there is a weird looking ship in the other side of this island", Jimbei replied. Nami blinked.

"Those idiots have a good luck", she murmured.

"When I was still on the ship, the nearest island was called Autio, so this is probably it." she said.

"Yes, most likely." Jimbei agreed.

"We´ll find them if we walk along the peach. If they don´t leave before it." Nami said.

"I don´t think they´ll leave, the fish also said that the ship was damaged." Jimbei told to her.

"You could have said that earlier!" Nami yelled. Then, without another word, she started to walk along the peach.

Jimbei just shook his head and went after her.

XXXXX

"Nami-swaaan…."

"Quit whining and come to help, you stupid cook!" Zoro yelled to depressed Sanji. They were fixing the ship and getting some fruits and meat from the forest.

"You stupid emotionless Marimo! Aren´t you worried about Nami-swan at all!" Sanji yelled back. Zoro shrugged.

"About that money greedy, stubborn bitch? Not at all", he said.

"I knew that you still think that way about me", Zoro turned his head and saw Nami walking towards the ship with a… merman? Yep, it really was a merman.

"Nami, you´re okay!" Chopper, who had just come back from the woods with Bon Clay and Luffy, yelled. Nami gave Chopper a small smile and ignored Sanji, who was already back to his idiotic self.

"Luffy, some friend of yours was on the other side of the island", she told to her captain and pointed at Jimbei. Luffy´s eyes widened when he recognized him.

"Jimbei! Long time no see!" he yelled and ran to Jimbei.

"_Seems like he was telling the truth"_, Nami thought as she went in to the ship. Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy who was happily chatting with the merman. If the merman was Luffy´s friend, then he was no threat. Zoro decided to leave the rest of the job to others and went to take a nap.

"Hey Jimbei, what are you doing this far in the New World?" Luffy asked.

"I came to look for Marco, the first division commander of White Beard pirates, who went missing a little after the war." Jimbei explained. Luffy put a hand under his chin.

"Marco? That was… uuh…"

"I believe he is talking about Phoenix Marco, one of White beard´s best men." Robin, who had just come on to the deck, explained to Luffy loudly enough for him to hear it.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember now! The guy with blue flames, right?" Luffy asked from Jimbei, who nodded.

"Jimbei? What are you doing here?" Bon Clay asked after he had recognized the merman. Jimbei looked at him for a moment, and then a smile came on to his face.

"It´s good to see you´re alright", he said.

"Jimbei…? The `first son of the sea´, shichibukai Jimbei?" Robin asked. She knew these things well and she was almost sure that she was right.

"Yes, I am." Jimbei simply answered. Robin narrowed her eyes. Another shichibukai? Great, just great.

"Hey Jimbei, come to our ship that I can introduce you to everyone!" Luffy said. Jimbei refused and said he had to continue searching for Marco, but Luffy didn´t give up until Jimbei said yes.

"Fine", Jimbei said with a sigh.

XXXXX

"Has Luffy and the others returned already?" Usopp asked from Sanji who was serving breakfast.

"Yeah, I think. And Nami-san returned, too." Sanji answered.

"So Nami is okay? That is good to hear", Hancock said and punched the flirting skeleton who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, Hancock-swaan!" then the door opened and Zoro came in with Robin and Franky.

"Is something wrong, Zoro-san?" Brook asked from Zoro who looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"Luffy´s talking with a shichibukai outside", Zoro simply replied. Usopp blinked.

"But Hancock´s right here", he said and got a glare from the pirate empress.

"I´m not the only shichibukai in the world, idiot!" Hancock hissed.

"But then who is it? Should we go to help?" Sanji asked.

"I don´t think it´s necessary; they seemed to be friends." Robin explained and sat down.

"Friends? Then it must be-" Hancock didn´t get a chance to finish when the door burst open and overly happy Luffy and Bon Clay came in, and soon after them came Chopper and Jimbei.

"_I knew it!"_ Hancock thought, annoyed that of all the shichibukai in the world, thought there isn´t that much of them, it had to be Jimbei who was on this island.

"Luffy, I really hope that you aren´t planning something stupid again." Sanji said. Of course he meant that Luffy wouldn´t try to make Jimbei their nakama.

Luffy titled his head to side.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Everyone sighed.

"Never mind", Zoro said. Luffy shrugged and introduced everyone to Jimbei.

"By the way Jimbei, what are you even doing in the New World?" Hancock asked, glaring at Jimbei. She still didn´t get along with him, even thought he was Luffy´s friend.

"I´m looking for my friend, if you really want to know." Jimbei told. Hancock frowned.

"I don´t want to know, I just asked." she said.

"But doesn´t that mean that you WANT to know?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face. Hancock glared at Zoro.

"Quiet, you fool!" she yelled. She did get along with Zoro quite well, except that in her opinion he talked too much some times.

"Make me", Zoro said, he´s smirk widening. Hancock narrowed her eyes.

"Don´t even think about it", Usopp said before Hancock turned Zoro in to stone.

"And who´s going to stop me? You?" Hancock asked. Usopp rolled his eyes. He wasn´t going to fight with Hancock, because he knew that then he would turn in to stone at some point.

"May I ask why is Hancock here?" Jimbei whispered to Luffy.

"She joined to our crew!" Luffy answered with a grin.

"_Do I even want to know how that worked out?"_ Jimbei thought.

"Hey, Jimbei, do you wanna stay and eat with us?" Sanji asked. Before Jimbei had a chance to answer, Luffy answered for him by saying: "Yes he does!"

"He didn´t ask it from you", Usopp muttered.

"Yeah, but Jimbei can still stay with us at breakfast." Luffy said with a big grin on his face. Before Jimbei could say anything, Sanji interrupted him: "Well if our captain says so then that´s how it is."

And now before Jimbei said anything, Robin spoke: "You better just give up. Nothing can turn our captain´s head."

Jimbei sighed in defeat.

"Fine", he said. The crew, minus Nami, and Jimbei started to eat breakfast. Soon a question popped in to Bon Clay´s mind.

"Isn´t it hard to try find someone in the New World? Sure the fact that you are merman makes it easier, but still. There are so many storms in here, too." he asked.

"Yeah, you have to have super strong ship like ours to survive in here!" Franky said proudly. There was no place where the Thousand Sunny wouldn´t survive.

"I don´t have a ship, I swim." Jimbei said. There was a silence.

"WHAT!" almost everyone yelled. Jimbei rolled his eyes. It wasn´t that hard.

"But this is the most dangerous sea in the world! How can you still be alive!" Usopp yelled, his eyes wide.

"It´s not that dangerous for a merman", Jimbei told.

"Or you´re just reckless", Hancock commented. There was a silence again.

"I think Hancock´s right, it is too dangerous." Usopp commented.

"You´re saying that just because you´re a coward", Zoro said.

"EEH! Usopp, the brave warrior of the sea, a coward! No way!" Chopper yelled angrily at Zoro.

"Will you guys shut up! Some people are trying to eat here!" yelled Sanji who was starting to lose his nerves.

"Sorry, Sanji." both, Chopper and Usopp, said.

"Are you gonna apologize, Marimo?" Sanji asked from Zoro. Zoro looked at Sanji.

"For what?" he asked. This, as you probably can guess, caused a fight between these two.

"Since it´s so dangerous in here alone, you could join my crew." Luffy told to Jimbei. Zoro and Sanji went quiet and so did everyone else.

"_Oh shit, Luffy did it again!"_ Zoro thought.

"_He can´t be serious, right?" _Sanji thought.

"_Here we go again"_, Franky thought, shaking his head lightly.

"_Well this should be interesting…" _Robin thought.

"_Oh my dear Luffy! Are you sure about this?"_ Hancock thought, but didn´t say anything out aloud.

"_Nami´s not gonna like this!"_ Usopp realized suddenly. He was wondering that should he tell it to Luffy.

"_We´re gonna have a new nakama? Awesome!" _though Chopper, Brook and Bon Clay, those three idiots. They just couldn´t think things through, just like their captain didn´t.

"I appreciate your offer, Luffy-kun, but I must refuse. I need to find Marco." Jimbei told. Luffy´s smile faded. Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Hancock all sighed from relief, although Hancock was the only one who didn´t even bother to try and hide it. Usopp patted Chopper´s head, who was clearly disappointed. Usopp himself, even though he would never admit it, was pretty relieved; they didn´t need an another shichibukai in the crew. He had to admit that Hancock was, unlike he had thought, very good person. But that didn´t mean that all shichibukais were like that.

Brook and Bon Clay were clearly disappointed, too. They would have wanted a new nakama, just like Chopper did.

"So the only reason you can´t join is the fact that you have to find your friend?" asked Robin, who was now completely focusing on Jimbei.

"Yes", Jimbei replied, a little confused.

"_! What is she planning!"_ thought Franky, who was now completely focused on the blue eyed woman.

"_That bitch! Don´t tell me she´s going to-"_ Zoro´s thought´s were interrupted when he saw Robin´s smile. It was the same, devilish smirk as always.

"_That can´t be good"_, Franky thought right before Robin said: "You could still look for him even if you were on this ship. If he´s in the New World like you think, we´ll probably find him."

Zoro mentally slapped himself on the for head.

"_I knew this! Damn it…" _he cursed in his mind.

"Yeah, Robin´s right! You can come with us and still search for your friend!" Luffy agreed, nodding his head happily.

"Well…"

"C´mon, Jimbei, everyone agrees with me! Right guys!" Luffy asked from his crew, smiling widely.

"Well-" Franky couldn´t finish when Luffy already said to Jimbei: "See? Everyone agrees with me!"

"_! That runt!"_ Sanji thought.

"_No we don´t!"_ Usopp thought. He was going to say it out aloud, but when he saw Hancock glaring at him he decided to stay quiet.

"_If Luffy wants him in the crew then he can come. Anything for my dear Luffy!" _Hancock thought. She didn´t like Jimbei, but her great love for Luffy came first.

"_Well if the captain says so then it can´t be helped…"_ Zoro thought and sighed. He was the one who had known their captain for longest, and he knew that he wouldn´t change his mind.

"Well that might be true, but-"

"-but you don´t wanna be a bother." Sanji finished for the merman. He knew that the excuse he would use would be something like that.

"That´s right", Jimbei said.

"I´m sure you could help with something. There are other people in this crew who have seemed useless at first too, but are still quite useful!" Luffy laughed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"_That came a little too straight!" _they thought. Then Chopper realized something.

"Hey Luffy, who did you mean?" Chopper asked, afraid that he´s captain had been talking about him. Nobody said anything, but almost everyone´s gazes drifted to Usopp. Usopp stared at them for a moment until realization stuck him.

"You were talking about me!" he yelled. Everyone nodded in unison.

"How dare you! I´m this ship´s shooter! Without me you guys would be in trouble!" Usopp yelled, but only Chopper was actually paying attention to him.

"See, Jimbei? You can join!" Luffy said again. He wouldn´t give up before Jimbei would agree with him.

"Just give up already, Luffy won´t change his mind." Zoro told to Jimbei. Jimbei sighed in defeat.

"Fine", he finally said.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled. Sanji sighed.

"_It can´t be helped"_, he thought and said: "Well then, Jimbei, welcome to the crew!"

Then the door burst open and Nami came in.

"What the hell are you yelling for!" she yelled to Luffy and whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Luffy yelled and held his head. Hancock narrowed her eyes.

"Quit hitting my Luffy!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Everyone except Luffy sweat dropped.

"_Her Luffy?"_ they thought. Luffy turned his head towards Hancock.

"Hey Hancock, did you say something?" he asked.

"_IS HE STUPID OR WHAT!"_ everyone else thought. Hancock blushed deeply.

"N-no, I didn´t say anything." she muttered.

"Oh, okay." Luffy said.

"_Could he be any stupider!"_ Zoro thought.

"Whatever, now could somebody tell me what was Luffy yelling about?" Nami asked annoyed. She sat down next to Robin and waited for an answer.

"_Woops! Well I´m not gonna be the one who will tell her!"_ Usopp thought in panic.

"Jimbei´s gonna join to our crew!" Luffy said, grinning like an idiot. Everyone waited for Nami´s reaction, who just stared at Luffy.

"Luffy"

"Yeah?"

Nami threw an apple at Luffy´s head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Luffy yelled, holding his head again.

"How many times have we told you to not invite anyone in to the crew without asking our opinion first!" Nami yelled to her captain.

"But I did ask! You just weren´t here!" Luffy defended himself. Nami glanced at Zoro, and the look on his face told the message: `No he didn´t´.

Nami threw an another apple at Luffy.

"Ow!" Luffy yelled again. Nami sighed.

"Well whatever", she said. Usopp blinked. That was too easy, Nami was up to something.

Nami noticed a questioning look on Usopp´s and couple of other´s faces, so she decided to explain.

"We have six devil fruit users in our ship, and four of them are complete idiots. So it´s good to have someone who can swim well on the ship." she explained. Usopp nodded his head in understanding.

"You have a point", Zoro said. Luffy frowned.

"Who did you mean by complete idiots?" he asked. Nami blinked and burst out laughing, and so did Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Zoro.

"I believe she was talking about you, Chopper, Brook and Bon Clay." Robin told to her captain.

"EEH!" Brook, Chopper and Luffy yelled together when they heard this.

"Don´t joke around!" Bon Clay yelled.

"_Idiots… and that proves it." _Zoro thought and started to eat again.

"Just shut up and eat!" yelled Sanji who had gotten enough of this. Everyone quiet down and started to eat again, except Nami, who just started eating.

XXXXX

The ship of Straw Hat pirates, Thousand Sunny, was always loud. That was the first thing Jimbei learned in there. It was his third day, and he had saved `the four idiots´ from drowning at least ten times already. So at least he had something to do.

When the deck was too noisy, he either went to swim or to crow´s nest where Zoro usually was. He didn´t talk much, so he was good company.

When the others were fishing, he called the fishes closer. But that was something he didn´t do often, since he didn´t like cheating them.

He tried to avoid Hancock, ´cause almost every time they saw each other Hancock started to yell at him about something.

He wasn´t avoiding Nami, but it looked like Nami was trying to avoid him. Because of what, he didn´t know, but he had a feeling that it was better to not ask.

Sometimes he sat on the deck alone at night and stared up to the sky. This was clearly better than being alone, and even better than with his old crew long time ago. This was where he belonged now.

**A.N: Aaaand done! Finally! Not so good, but remember to review.**


	4. Marco

**A.N: I´m sooo sorry for taking so long! I was busy with my other fics, especially with Big Brother 2010.**

**Warnings: NamiXLuffy and ZoroX?**

**More people to the crew: Marco**

"Kanpai!" everyone yelled on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy had found One Piece and became the pirate king, but then he had realized something: a king always needs a queen. He had always had feelings for Nami, but because he was so clumsy and stupid, he had never found a way to tell Nami about them. So he had asked help from Zoro, his first mate and best friend.

Zoro had been really shocked; he had never thought that his captain was thinking that kind of things. Sure there had always been some kind of chemistry between the captain and the navigator, but still. Zoro had said that Luffy should just tell her straight how he felt. And so he had done, and now they were already spending the couple´s engagement party.

"To the weirdest couple ever!" Franky yelled and earned a punch from both, his captain and their navigator. On the head from Nami and on the stomach from Luffy. His stomach was steel, so Luffy´s punch didn´t hurt him nearly as much as Nami´s did. Franky rubbed his head.

"Geez, it was just a joke!" he yelled. Nami looked angry for a moment and then she started to laugh. And so did everyone else. She was happy, Luffy was happy, and so were everyone else. Well, almost everyone else. Hancock wasn´t. She sighed and went to sit a little further away. She was glad that Luffy was happy, but this was wrong. Luffy was supposed to be happy because of her, not because of Nami.

"_That Nami… she knew how I felt and still she took Luffy away from me! How did she dare!"_ Hancock thought and bit her lip. She would get Luffy, no matter what.

"You´re jealous, aren´t you?" Zoro, who had come behind Hancock, asked. Hancock glared at him.

"Why would I-"

"The man you love is marrying another woman. They love each other; nothing can keep them a part." Zoro explained before Hancock could even finish. She bit her lip; she knew Zoro was right, but…

"What do you know about anything! You have no idea-"

"I was in love once. I could have stayed with her, but I chose the crew instead. They needed me", Zoro paused and looked up to the sky "Luffy needed me."

Hancock was silent. Zoro had chosen his captain over his loved one? How stupid. Loyal, and maybe admirable, too, but stupid. Or then she respected Zoro because of this. She had left her people to be with Luffy, but Zoro had put his friend's needs before his owns. He was a really good person, Hancock had realized it long ago, but now she understood why he was the captain´s best friend.

"I´m sorry", Hancock said finally. Zoro´s face was priceless.

"_Did she just apologize?"_ he thought. He had never heard Hancock apologize from anyone except Luffy. And there was this one thing that pothered him.

"Why did you apologize?" he asked.

"Looks like you know how I feel after all", Hancock answered, annoyed. She wasn´t sure was Zoro trying to annoy her or was he really that stupid. She couldn´t tell for sure, but she thought that she saw Zoro blush a little before he turned his head away. But before Hancock could start to tease him because of it, they heard Usopp yell: "There´s something big coming towards us!"

Everybody ran to the front of the ship where Usopp was.

"Where!" Zoro asked and looked around.

"Not there, in the sky!" Nami yelled her eyes wide as she pointed up to the sky. Everyone looked to the sky and saw something blue. It moved, or actually fell, towards the ship.

"Everybody look out!" Usopp yelled in panic and went down on to the deck.

"Gomu gomu no-"

"No, wait, Luffy-kun!" Jimbei yelled and grabbed Luffy´s arm before he could attack. Luffy turned to face Jimbei.

"Why not?" he asked. Before Jimbei could answer, they heard a loud splash.

"…what was that?" asked Zoro.

"Looks like we got lucky. Whatever the thing was, it didn´t hit the ship, it fell in to water right next to the ship." Robin told.

"What a relief", Chopper said and sighed in relief. Then they heard another splash and Jimbei was gone.

"…did that idiot jump after… after… whatever it was?" Zoro asked after a moment.

"If by an idiot you mean Jimbei, then yes, he did." Robin said calmly and peeked over the edge. Right after that Jimbei came back to surface with Marco in his arms.

"It was a person?" Nami asked, amazed. Luffy titled his head to the side.

"I think I´ve seen him somewhere before", he said. Jimbei jumped from the sea on to the deck.

"How the hell he always does that?" Bon Clay asked. They had seen Jimbei do it many times, but they still weren´t used to it.

"Hey Jimbei, who´s that?" asked Usopp who went to Jimbei.

"Marco, the first division commander from White Beard´s ship." Jimbei replied and tried Marco´s pulse. It was faint, but it was still there.

"Chopper-san, he´s in bad condition. Could you take a look at him?" Jimbei asked from the reindeer, who was also a doctor. It took a moment from Chopper to realize what Jimbei had said.

"Oh yeah", he said and moved from his hiding spot, in other words from behind Sanji´s legs.

"Carry him to the infirmary", the little doctor ordered.

XXXXX

Marco opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the light.

"_Where the hell am I?" _he thought, holding his head. He looked around and saw that he was inside of some kind of infirmary.

"Marco-kun, you´re awake!" Marco turned his head towards the familiar voice.

"Jimbei?" he asked in disbelief. The black haired, blue merman nodded with a smile.

"What the… where the hell am I?" he asked.

"This is Luffy-kun´s ship", Jimbei answered.

"Ace´s brother´s?" Marco asked and Jimbei nodded. They were silent for a moment until Jimbei said: "Vista told me what happened"

Marco´s face fell, he knew what Jimbei meant. After White Beard´s death, the crew had gotten depressed. One by one people started to leave the crew, ignoring the tries of the commanders of trying to keep the crew in one piece. A couple of years later the `White Beard pirates´ included only the commanders and a couple of others. That was when Marco had had a broke down; he had ran away and his nakama hadn´t heard about him ever since.

"I know I shouldn´t have left… I just couldn´t take it anymore. All that pops had been working for just fell apart. It was too much for me", Marco explained in shame. He had worked for White Beard for years, his dream becoming his own, too. That all falling apart was too much. Jimbei put a comforting hand on Marco´s shoulder.

"I understand" he said "But what I don´t understand is how you got in to such a state."

Jimbei was worried of Marco. He had fallen from sky in to water and been in bad condition. Jimbei was wondering who or what could harm someone as strong as Marco like that.

Marco hung his head down.

"I wouldn´t like to talk about it", he said. Jimbei blinked; Marco wasn´t usually like this.

"Well let´s talk later then, the doctor said that you need to rest anyway." Jimbei said. Marco nodded, watching his friend leave the room.

XXXXX

Marco opened his eyes when he heard the door open. First he thought it was Jimbei, but that thought was quickly pushed aside when he didn´t see anyone in the doorway.

"Is anyone there?" Marco asked.

"I´m over here!" Marco heard a young voice yell. He looked down and saw a small creature with a pink hat.

"_Looks like the rumors of Straw hat crew being weird weren´t wrong"_, he thought, looking at the small creature that was now walking towards him.

"Are you okay?" it asked, jumping on a chair.

"Yeah", Marco answered simply, not knowing what else to say.

"You sure? Don´t you have a headache?" Chopper asked. Now that Marco thought about it, his head did hurt a little bit.

"Well, maybe, but just a small one." he replied "Who are you?"

Chopper jumped, realizing that he had forgot to introduce himself to Marco.

"Ah, my name is Tony Tony Chopper, I´m the _doctor_ of the Straw hat pirates!" he told, saying the part doctor a little louder that he wouldn´t be mistaken as a pet. He was annoyed by the fact that his wanted poster still said `pet´ and not `doctor´.

"A doctor?" Marco asked, suspicious. He had seen all kind of things in his life, but a dog (or was it a cat?) as a doctor was something he had never heard of.

"Yeah, a doctor, not a pet, you got it!" Chopper shouted angrily. Marco put his hands up as a mark of surrender, realizing that the small creature must have eaten a devil fruit.

"Chopper-san, is everything alright?" Marco heard Jimbei ask from outside. Soon he was already standing in the doorway.

"Yeah", Chopper answered. Jimbei sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was to Marco start a fight with anyone.

"Do you know what was wrong with Marco-kun?" Jimbei asked. Chopper nodded.

"Well, what was it?" Jimbei asked, wondering what was able to hurt such a strong pirate so much. Marco waived his hand in front of his mouth, trying to tell Chopper to shut up. However, the little reindeer either ignored or failed to notice what Marco was doing, since he replied: "I don´t think it´s too serious, he just had too much alcohol in his blood."

Marco sighed, slapping his forehead. This was _not _good. Jimbei turned his face towards Marco, who in turn, turned his head away. A heavy silence filled the room.

"You´ve been drinking, Marco-kun?" Jimbei asked.

"Every pirate drinks", Marco answered simply, avoiding Jimbei´s gaze. Jimbei sighed.

"Yes, but not this much." he said, shaking his head slightly. Marco sighed.

"Yeah, I know." he said sadly and a little a shamed. Jimbei looked at him for a moment before turning to Chopper.

"Chopper-san, could you give us a moment?" he asked. Chopper blinked and then he said: "Sure."

When he had left, Jimbei sat down and turned back to Marco.

"So tell me, Marco-kun, what exactly happened to you?" the blue merman asked. Marco sighed; he might as well tell the truth. He wasn´t going to get out of this one without it.

"I was in a bar… I didn´t mean to drink too much, but then some people started to make fun of pops and Ace." he paused before continuing: "I beat them up; some might have even died, and started to drink. That´s all"

Jimbei nodded; he could easily imagine this.

"Does this happen often?" he asked. When Marco didn´t reply, he realized that he was right.

"Well you need to rest now", Jimbei said with a sigh. When he turned to leave, Marco spoke: "Jimbei?"

"Yes?"

"This is Straw hats ship, right? What exactly are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"I joined to them about a year ago", Jimbei told "Now you should rest."

After Jimbei left, Marco sighed and lay down. Soon he was already asleep.

XXXXX

Marco woke up to loud yelling from the outside.

"_What the-?" _he got up, deciding to go see where the all noise came from. He opened the door and saw a man and a woman- no wait, they were definitely both men. Anyway, there were two men fighting, one blond one in a suit and a black haired one in weird, pink costume.

"For the last time: Inazuma-san is cool, strong and good example for everyone!" the black haired one yelled.

"For the last time: no he´s not! Stop talking about that disgusting okama!" the blond one yelled back.

"_I´m _an okama, too!" the black haired one defended.

"Yes, unfortunately!" the blond one yelled and they continued bickering. Marco sweat dropped.

"_Once again: the rumors were true." _he thought, carefully sliding out of the door. He tiptoed down the stairs carefully, not wanting the attention of the two bickering men. He nearly fell over when he heard someone yell: "Hey, the birdman´s awake!"

"_Birdman?" _Marco thought, turning his head. He saw skinny man with a familiar straw hat on his head walking towards him.

"_That´s Ace´s brother, if I remember right. His name was Luffy, I think…" _Marco remembered. Behind Luffy was another man. He was skinny too and he had a snake following him.

"_Is he a snake tamer?" _Marco thought.

"Hey, birdman! Long time no see!" Luffy yelled to him suddenly. Marco smiled; Ace´s brother was a lot like him.

"Yeah, long time indeed." Marco agreed.

"Hey guys", Luffy yelled "Come here, the birdman´s up!"

"He has a name, Luffy!" Marco heard someone, a man, yell. He looked up and saw a green haired man come down from the crow´s nest.

"_Roronoa Zoro, the best swordsman in the world." _Marco told to himself. Soon he noticed other people coming too, one by one.

"_Is that a skeleton?" _he thought when he saw the musician of the ship.

"Everyone", Jimbei said, getting everyone's attention "This is Marco."

Everyone nodded at Marco, who in turn waived.

"These are the Straw hat pirates", Jimbei started "You´ve already met Luffy-kun, the captain of the ship."

He pointed to Luffy.

"And Tony Tony Chopper, the ship´s doctor." he said, pointing at Chopper.

"True", Marco said.

"And I think you also know Boa Hancock, the exshichibukai." Jimbei told, pointing at Hancock who was standing a little farther away. Marco nodded. Now Jimbei pointed to the blond haired man.

"This is Sanji, the ship´s cook and next to him is Bon Clay, who used to work for Crocodile." he told.

"You didn´t need to say that!" Bon Clay yelled, starting to spin around. Jimbei ignored him and continued: "The one behind Luffy-kun is Usopp, the sniper. And the snake, if I remember right, is Salome."

Marco nodded. He had seen the snake in wanted poster with Hancock, but he hadn´t ever heard that the Straw hat crew had someone named Usopp… but then again, he hadn´t known about Jimbei either. Maybe this Usopp was a new member?

"This here is Brook, the musician. Next to him is Nami, the ship´s navigator and Luffy-kun´s fiancée." Jimbei told. Marco raised an eyebrow; Straw hats fiancée? Now that was something he hadn´t expected to hear.

"He is Franky the mechanic", Jimbei told, pointing at big man next to a black haired woman "And she is-"

"Nico Robin", she introduced herself "An ex Baroque Works agent, the right hand of Crocodile and an archeologist."

"You don´t need to tell that part!" most people yelled to her. Marco sweat dropped; they had two of Crocodile´s old men in the ship? Well, the other one was a woman, but still...

"And the last one is Roronoa Zoro. I believe you´ve heard of him", Jimbei told, pointing at Zoro. Marco nodded again.

"Well then, now that introducing is done: who´s hungry?" Sanji asked.

"Food!" Luffy yelled, rushing to the kitchen.

"Luffy! You better save some for us too!" Usopp yelled and went after him. Marco sweat dropped.

"You must be hungry too, right? There´s enough food for one more!" Sanji told to Marco. Marco shook his head.

"No thank you, I don´t want to be bother. Thanks for your help, but I´ll leave n-"

"You´re not leaving anywhere, not in that state!" Chopper interrupted him "As a doctor I can´t let you leave before you´re completely healed!"

Marco was about to protest, but Franky stopped him.

"I wouldn´t say anything more if I were you", he said "Everyone here knows that it´s not wise to say no to our doctor."

"He can be dangerous when he´s angry", Robin added from Franky´s other side. Marco gave in. There was no harm from one dinner (at least he thought it was dinner, since it was already little dark), right?

XXXXX

Marco wasn´t surprised about the fact that the dinner was like a circus; he had been on dinners like this many times.

"Sorry about this, the one thing our crew doesn´t have is manners." Sanji said, kicking Luffy´s hand away from Robin´s plate.

"I´m used to dinners like this", Marco said with a laugh. He noticed Luffy´s hand coming towards his plate and successfully whacked it away.

"Not many people who eat with us can success at that with the first try", Nami said.

"I´m used to this kind of behavior as well", Marco said simply. Zoro smirked.

"As a pirate you´re probably used to drinking as well", he said, holding up a big mug of beer. Marco smirked back.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, raising his own mug of beer.

"Maybe" Zoro said, getting Chopper´s fist to his head.

"WHAT!" he yelled, holding his head.

"Don´t challenge a patient in drinking contest, especially not one with alcohol problems!" Chopper screamed, going in to his doctor mode again. A silence fell in to the room.

"…alcohol problems?" Usopp managed to ask.

"I drank a little too much, but it doesn´t mean that I have an alcohol problem." Marco said with a sigh.

"Isn´t that what alcoholics usually say?" Usopp asked from Sanji, who nodded.

"I am not an alcoholic!" Marco said, a little louder than needed.

"Relax, they´re just joking!" Nami said with a laugh.

"Yeah", Sanji and Usopp confirmed, laughing too.

Chopper blinked, asking: "We were?"

There was a silence, and then everyone, even Marco, burst out laughing.

"What? What did I say?" Chopper asked innocently. Marco laughed and was about to grab his mug of beer again when a hand came out of nowhere and landed on his mug.

"I think letting you drink wouldn´t be such a wise idea", Robin said, watching Marco´s questioning face.

"I agree with her, Marco-kun." Jimbei said.

"No more alcohol to him, then." Sanji said, witching Marco´s mug with a class of orange juice. Everyone laughed at Marco´s expression.

XXXXX

Marco was about to leave after the dinner, but Chopper stopped him. The little reindeer just couldn´t let his patient leave before he was completely healed.

"Just give up; he won´t let you go." Zoro said with a smirk, climbing to the crow's nest.

"Thank you for your help", Marco mumbled. Every time he tried to leave, Chopper´s head would pop out of somewhere, his face saying `Don´t you even dare to try.´

"_Does he have cameras hidden around the ship or something?" _Marco thought. After an hour of useless trying to leave, he decided to give up for the day and go to sleep in the infirmary.

XXXXX

In the aquarium room:

Robin smirked, letting her hand fall from her eye to her lap.

"He gave up", she told to Chopper who was doing a puzzle on the floor.

"Finally!" Chopper said, sighing in relief.

XXXXX

When Marco was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", he said with a sigh. Luffy opened the door, coming in.

"What is it?" Marco asked, sitting up.

"You and Ace were on a same ship, right? Tell me about it!" Luffy said.

"Huh?"

"Tell me about Ace´s years as a pirate", Luffy said "He never told me that much."

Marco smiled; so this was why Straw hat too had stopped him from leaving once.

"Okay", he said and Luffy sat down.

"Where do you want me to start from?" Marco asked.

"From the beginning: how did you meet him and how did he join you." Luffy replied. Marco nodded and started to tell Luffy about Ace´s fight with Jimbei, and right after that with the great White Beard himself. The whole time Luffy listened, sometimes asking questions and sometimes starting to laugh.

Luffy listened Marco´s tales for a couple of hours, and then he was so tired that he fell asleep.

"_Well at least he didn´t fall asleep as quickly as Ace usually did"_, he thought with a smile. He was planning on going to sleep too when the door opened and the navigator came in.

"_Nami, if I remember right." _Marco reminded himself.

"Luffy fell asleep?" Nami asked, looking at her captain.

"Yeah", Marco said "But at least he doesn´t fall asleep every another second like Ace did."

Nami laughed at this.

"I know", she said "We met him once. It was hard to believe that he was Luffy´s brother since he had so good manners."

Marco blinked, asking: "Are you sure we´re talking about same man?" Nami laughed again.

"Yeah", she said, grabbing Luffy´s leg. Marco raised his eyebrow, not really understanding what she was doing.

"Good night", Nami said and started to drag the still sleeping captain out of the infirmary. Marco sweat dropped, saying: "`Night"

When the door was closed, he sighed and lay down. This was one of the most eventful days since he left his crew.

XXXXX

"OW!" Luffy yelled when Marco had successfully slapped his hand away from his breakfast.

"Give up, Luffy, it´s impossible to steal food from him." Usopp told, defending his own plate. Marco just laughed while watching Luffy, who stole the others´ foods.

XXXXX

Marco was keeping a watch in the crow´s nest. His main reason for it was to help, but he liked the silence of the place, too. His thoughts were interrupted when Luffy came in.

"Hey, birdman!" he cheered, jumping in front of Marco.

"My name´s Marco", Marco said, but Luffy ignored it and said: "Continue the story you didn´t finish yesterday."

Marco sighed; he felt like he was a babysit!

"_Well it´s not that bad, agues." _he thought and continued telling Luffy how Haruta almost drowned Ace once.

A couple of hours later:

"Lunch´s ready!" they heard Sanji yell. Luffy stood up and yelled: "Last one in the kitchen is a marine!"

Marco smirked. He stood up and jumped out of the window, coming down and in to the kitchen before Luffy.

"You cheated!" Luffy yelled when he arrived to kitchen.

"Well I´m pretty sure that you used your devil fruit powers too, so we´re even." Marco told, making Luffy frown, but he forgot it soon enough and started to steal everyone´s food.

XXXXX

After the lunch Marco was napping on the deck when Luffy came over to him.

"_Again?" _he thought, yawning. Luffy sat next to him, saying: "Tell me about Ace again"

Marco sighed; he was really tired and didn´t really want to talk right now, so he got another idea.

"It´s your turn now. Now you tell something about Ace", he said. Luffy shrugged, saying: "Okay"

Marco sweat dropped; he hadn´t expected it to be that easy.

"_Oh well"_, he thought and started to listen Luffy´s story about how he and Ace met, how Ace and this another kid, Sabo, beat up some pirate whose name Luffy had forgotten etc. After an hour or so, they heard a loud `SPLASH´.

"It´s the marines; they found us!" Zoro yelled from the crow´s nest. Marco and Luffy looked at each other and smirked.

"It has been a long time since I beat some of those guys up", Marco said, of course meaning the marines.

"Really? I beat some up five days ago!" Luffy yelled proudly, getting up.

"So is this a race that who beats up more marines?" Marco asked with a smirk. Luffy grinned and said: "You bet!"

"I´m in", they heard Zoro say. He had jumped down from the crow´s nest and was now unsheathing his swords, coming towards them.

"Count me in, too." Sanji said, lighting a cigar.

"This isn´t a game guys!" Usopp yelled, running to them.

"Your point?" the four of them asked. Usopp was about to yell again but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I´ll go ahead", Robin said "Cover me" and with that she flew off of the ship towards the marines.

"Y-yosh! Don´t worry Robin, the great captain Usopp will cover you up!" Usopp yelled and started to fire marines from their ship.

"Tsh, his attitude changed fast." Zoro mumbled. Marco was watching after Robin.

"So", he started with a smirk "Flying is allowed?" without waiting for a reply, he flew off of the ship towards the marines.

"No fair!" Luffy yelled after him. He stretched his arm and grabbed the railing of one of the marine ships. And then he got right on it, ready to beat up some marines.

"It´s Phoenix Marco!" one of the marines yelled in terror.

"What!" some higher ranked marine yelled "Can´t be!"

But he it was and he sunk couple of ships in couple of seconds. Zoro and Sanji didn´t sunk any ships, but both of them beat up one ship full of marines on their own, since Usopp´s back up from their ship didn´t count. Robin too beat up a ship full of marines and Luffy sank two ships plus the one Zoro had been on, which caused that the said swordsman fell in to the ocean.

"Go to hell Luffy!"Zoro yelled to his captain and started to swim –on the wrong direction.

"Hey, you´re going to the wrong direction!" Marco yelled from the air.

"What? No I´m not!" Zoro protested.

"Yes you are, the ship is that way!" Marco yelled, pointing in the opposite direction of which Zoro was going in.

"You better give it up, he won´t listen." Robin said, flying next to Marco. Marco stared at her for a moment before saying: "That sure is handy. What fruit?"

"The Hana Hana no Mi", Robin replied "Let´s go"

"What about him?" Marco asked, pointing at Zoro who was still swimming to the wrong direction.

"I´ll just ask Jimbei to pick him up", Robin said. She chuckled when Marco raised his eyebrow, asking: "Does this happen often?"

"_Very _often", she replied and started to fly towards the ship, Marco close behind her.

XXXXX

Three days after Marco came to the ship:

Marco sighed; it had been three days and the little doctor still didn´t let him leave! Don´t get him wrong, he loved to be on the ship, but he wanted to get on with his life already. He hated to be a quest that lived on the others´ wings. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud thud.

"Damn…" he turned his head towards the cursing female, who happened to be Nami. Next to her lay a sun chair.

"Need any help with that?" Marco asked, pointing at the chair.

"Yeah, thanks." Nami said. Marco got up and walked over to Nami. He noticed that the chair was the same that Zoro had broken yesterday, but it was whole again. He lifted the chair up and carried it to where it was before.

"There", he said, putting the chair down.

"Thanks", Nami said. She sat down on the chair and started to read her magazine. Marco looked around. If Nami didn´t count, then no one was in sight.

"_Finally"_, he thought, tiptoeing over to the railing. He was about to fly away when he heard an ear piercing scream: "MARCO!"

He sweat dropped, looking up. Chopper was climbing down from the crow´s nest.

"_Damn, I was so close!" _Marco thought, shaking his head.

"What were you trying to do!" Chopper yelled when he got next to Marco.

"Fly away", Marco said, cursing the fact that he had been caught in his mind.

"But you´re not fully healed yet!" Chopper protested, making Marco sigh.

"Chopper, it´s been three days. I´m fine, really." he tried to explain.

"B-but… what if something happens…?" Chopper muttered.

"Nothing will happen, I swear." Marco said, putting his hand on his heart.

"B-but still… if something happens, then I, as a doctor, am responsible!" he said, getting tears in to his eyes. Marco sighed, softening to the cute little reindeer.

"Fine. I´ll stay four more days. Is that okay?" Marco asked.

"You promise?" Chopper asked hopefully.

"Yes, I promise. But _only _four days", Marco said with a laugh, putting up four of his fingers.

"Okay!" Chopper said with a huge grin, the tears already gone.

"Heyyy, Birdman! Sogeking came to visit, come meet him!" Luffy yelled from the aquarium room. Marco blinked. So this Sogeking had finally arrived? He wanted to see what kind of person he was, so he answered to Luffy´s call: "Coming!" and then he took off.

Nami, who had been watching Chopper and Marco, asked: "Are you okay?"

Chopper turned his head and grinned.

"Yep!" he said "Hancock was right; playing cute and sad worked!"

Nami fell over.

"Now let´s go, I wanna see Sogeking again!" Chopper said and ran towards the aquarium room.

"_I definitely need to talk with Hancock"_, Nami thought, following Chopper to the aquarium room.

XXXXX

When Marco met `Sogeking`, the first thing that came to his mind was `Where´s that Sogeking guy? ´ And the second was `Why is Usopp wearing that ridiculous mask? ´

"Hey, Birdman!" Luffy yelled after noticing Marco "This is our friend, Sogeking!"

Before Marco could say anything, Robin kicked him from behind with an extra leg. Marco raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"Just act like you don´t know that it´s Usopp", Sanji whispered to him when he walked by. Marco was confused, but decided to do what Sanji told him to anyway. Later he realized that everyone except Luffy, Chopper and Bon Clay knew that it was Usopp.

"_Well this explains why that Usopp guy doesn´t have a bounty"_, Marco thought, ignoring Sogeking who was telling tales to the three idiots on the floor. Slowly, he started to walk towards the door, not wanting to listen to the stupid tales.

"MARCO!" Chopper screamed as soon as he noticed Marco leaving out of the corner of his eye. Everyone turned to look at Marco because of Chopper´s yell, making him sweat drop.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Chopper asked, still yelling.

"Just outside", Marco said calmly.

"Oh! That´s good then", Chopper said "And remember that you promised to not try to fly away!"

Marco held his head, nodding. When Marco left, Luffy turned to Chopper, asking: "You mean he promised to stay!"

"Yeah, but only four more days." Chopper told. Luffy´s face fell.

"Luffy", Nami said, putting her hand on his shoulder "We can´t help it. If he doesn´t want to stay, then he won't."

"I know", he said with a sigh "It was just so nice to have someone who I could talk to about Ace with."

"Cheer up, Straw hat, you have Jimbei!" Bon Clay said.

"Well yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"It´s Jimbei", and with that Luffy walked out of the door. The others sweat dropped, wondering what their captain meant.

XXXXX

Marco stood on the deck, leaning on the railing. He had once again proved how ridiculous the Straw hats were, and that was exactly why he felt so confused. He wanted to get on with his life, but he also wanted to spend his time with his friends… with these new friends.

But he only had four days left.

"_Well I just need to enjoy these four days of mine"_, he thought, going over to Luffy who was calling him.

XXXXX

It was late in the evening of Marco´s sixth day on the ship. He had been alone on the deck with Luffy, who had fallen asleep and been dragged off by Nami. Now Marco was alone, looking at the stars.

"_This sure has been an eventful week"_, he thought with a light laugh, but the smile coming to his face was sad.

"Something wrong?" he turned his head towards the sound and saw Zoro walking towards him with a bottle of alcohol. Marco shook his head.

"Want some?" Zoro asked once he got next to Marco.

"No thanks", Marco said "If Chopper found out I´ve been drinking, he wouldn´t let me leave tomorrow."

"Would it really matter?" Marco stopped to think. Would it matter? He liked to be on this ship, but he needed to get on with his life. So yes, it would matter.

"Of course", Marco finally said. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he asked "Then why did it take so long from you to answer?"

Marco didn´t answer to that one. Zoro rolled his eyes. After a moment of silence, he said: "He wants you to stay you know."

"Hm?"

"I mean Luffy, he doesn´t want you to leave." Zoro told and turned around "Nobody does", and then he walked away, leaving Marco alone to think things over.

XXXXX

In the morning everyone was on the deck saying their goodbyes to Marco.

"Remember: no drinking!" Chopper reminded him. Marco sweat dropped, but promised not to drink. He had learned that Chopper could be pretty scary sometimes.

"Remember that you can come to visit us anytime you want", Sanji told. Marco nodded. He went to stand on the railing and said: "Bye!" and then he flew off.

"And there he goes…" Usopp mumbled.

"Yeah", the others agreed. One by one, they went inside. Soon only Luffy and Zoro were left.

"Sorry Luffy, I tried." Zoro said.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy said and followed the others inside. Zoro sighed and left, too.

XXXXX

Two hours later:

"The marines are here again!" Usopp screamed.

"What! They found us already? Damn!" Zoro cursed, unsheathing his swords.

"Well there´s only twenty ships, we´re able to handle this." Sanji said, lighting a cigar.

"How about we split it? Ten to the both of us!" Zoro suggested with a smirk.

"Are you crazy!" Usopp yelled, not believing that it was possible.

"Yeah; I want to fight too!" Luffy protested with a frown. Usopp slapped his forehead, yelling: "That´s not what I meant!"

"Um, guys…" Nami said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"While you were arguing", she started, pointing at the marine ships "Jimbei and Robin both already took out two ships. There are only sixteen of them left"

"No fair!" Luffy yelled to Jimbei and Robin, jumping on to one of the marine ships and starting to beat up the marines. Zoro and Sanji took off too, wanting to sink some ships. Hancock and Nami went to one ship together and the rest fought from their own ship. Soon all the marine ships were either in the bottom of the ocean or still sinking. Everyone returned to the ship, some of them arguing about who sank the most of the ships.

"Hey, where´s Robin?" Nami asked suddenly. Everybody looked around, but nobody saw her.

"Yohohoo, over there!" Brook said suddenly, pointing in to the sky. The others looked up and saw Robin flying towards the ship. Zoro smirked, thinking: _"She got me worried for a moment"_

When Robin had almost reached the ship, she saw something move in the water. When she turned to look what it was, a marine surfaced and shot her in the arm. She managed not to scream, but her wings started to disappear.

"Robin!" Nami yelled in terror. At the same time the same marine who had shot Robin fired another shot.

"Watch out!" Zoro yelled. However, Robin didn´t get away in time. Just when another bullet was about to hit her, something came between her and the bullet.

"What the-!" Zoro said, not really seeing what was happening because of the blue light that suddenly appeared in front of his friend.

"Hey, isn´t that-"Hancock started.

"It´s Marco!" Chopper yelled happily. And it really was him. He sunk the shooting marine and cached Robin with his leg. Then he flew to the ship, dropping Robin to Zoro´s arms.

"_He better not had done that in purpose!" _Sanji thought. Marco landed on the ship´s railing and sends a wave of fire towards the pieces of marine ships that were still on the surface.

"Well that was surely their end…" Usopp said, looking at the flames.

"Zoro, carry Robin to infirmary!" Chopper ordered and left towards the infirmary with the swordsman and their wounded friend.

"Marco-kun, what are you doing here?" Jimbei asked.

"I forgot my hat here when I left", Marco said.

"_A hat? He didn´t have a hat!" _Nami thought, watching Luffy whose face fell. Sanji let out a small laugh, realizing what Marco was doing.

"Just kidding!" Marco said, jumping off of the railing right in front of Luffy "Will you let me join your crew?"

"Hell yeah!" Luffy shouts immediately "Sanji, go make dinner! We´re having a party tonight!"

Sanji laughed at his captain, going to the kitchen like he was ordered to. He could beat Marco up for dropping Robin to the Marimo´s hands some other time.

"Don´t tell me you were planning this all along!" Nami hissed to Marco, who shook his head.

"Naah", he said "I just got the idea ten minutes ago"

"Who cares? As soon as Robin´s better then let's have a party!" Luffy yelled, making everyone agree.

XXXXX

Robin was a strong woman and the bullet only hit her arm, so she was already fine in the same day. And so they had Marco´s welcoming party.

Marco relaxed, leaning on the railing. He _knew _he has made the right decision.

"_This is the last thing I can do for Ace" _Marco thought _"And besides, even pops said that he wouldn´t forgive me if I let Straw hat die."_

He smiled, this was his new beginning. New life started from right here.

**A.N: Is it just me, or is Marco so damn hard character to write! Geez, that Pineapple head is a real pain, but since someone wanted me to put him on the ship, I thought that why not. Review, okay?**


	5. Perona

**A.N: Sorry it took so long; I was busy with my other fics! (In case someone actually still reads this…)**

**More people to the crew: Perona**

Everyone watched the scenery in front of them; they were finally off from the Grand Line and from the New World.

"So this is what it looks like in the Blue Seas? Not much different than the Grand Line or the New World", said Hancock, who was in one of the Blue Seas for the first time in her life.

"It may not look different, but it´s much safer." Usopp told her, stopping Salome from jumping in to the water.

"No wonder you look so happy", Marco commented, making the others laugh. In these two months that he had been a straw hat he had learned that Usopp was a coward. And of course some other things too, like: Nami loved money, Sanji was a pervert, Hancock was in love with Luffy etc.

"Hey, where´s Zoro?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Keeping a watch in the crow´s nest", Robin replied.

"Oh, okay." Luffy said and started listening to the tale Usopp had started to tell to Chopper.

XXXXX

Zoro sighed, watching the ocean. Grand Line was left behind and with that something important. Something Zoro swears to never forget.

"Is everything alright?" Hancock asked after she had climbed to crow´s nest. Zoro nodded, still looking out to the ocean. Hancock looked at him for a moment, not really believing him.

"It´s about the woman you left behind, isn´t it?" she asked, making Zoro close his eyes.

"So what if it is?" he asked, face as calm as ever, but his voice showed his true emotions.

"You can always go look for her from the Grand Line", Hancock told, coming to sit next to him.

"No I can´t", Zoro said "I need to stay with Luffy"

"He isn´t a kid anymore Zoro", Hancock told to him. Zoro sighed.

"I know", he said "But he´s still same kind of idiot like when I first met him. I can´t leave him."

"He´d be just fine you know", Zoro´s eyes shot open, his head turning to face the doorway Marco was standing in. Zoro glared at him, asking: "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Honestly? Yes", Marco replied playfully. Then his face went serious.

"If you want to leave for a while", he started "Then you don´t need to worry; we´ll take care of that stupid captain of ours."

Zoro looked at him for a moment, and then at Hancock, who nodded.

"Thanks", he said "But I can´t see her anymore."

Marco raised an eyebrow, asking: "And why so?" but Zoro stayed silent.

"Because the departing would be too hard", Hancock said suddenly, causing both of the men to look at her "He doesn´t want to see her, because he´s afraid of how hard it would be to leave her again."

Marco glanced at Zoro, who had closed his eyes and was facing the window again.

"_Looks like Hancock hit the mark"_, he thought and shrugged.

"Well if you ever chance your mind, let us know. We´ll watch over Luffy", and with that said, Marco left. Hancock followed him, but before leaving she said: "You should follow your heart."

When they were both gone, Zoro sighed. He stood up and opened the couch he had been sitting on; it was a good place to hide things. When he saw what was inside, he smiled and took it out. Then he closed the couch and sat down again, looking at the small teddy bear in his arms, which he had gotten from the woman he loved.

"_I miss you, Perona."_

XXXXX

Two weeks later:

"Don´t get lost this time Marimo!" Sanji yelled as Zoro left the ship. They were on a small island, and everyone except Brook and Sanji, who were guarding the ship, went to the town.

"Shut up, erocook!" Zoro yelled back and went to the town. He was walking, looking around. After half an hour he found a bar (which was right next to the docks) and went in. He ordered a drink and went to sit to the table in the farthest corner.

Not long after, there was loud noise at the counter which caught Zoro´s interest. He saw three, big men crying on the floor like babies. He noticed that he wasn´t the only one who was staring at them. However, all that was happening made sense to him when he heard the familiar laugh: "Horohorohorohoro!"

Zoro was in shock, and then his lips finally curved in to a smile. Quickly but soundlessly, he approached the pink haired woman. When he was right behind her he put his hands on her shoulders –earning a punch straight in to his face.

"Horohorohoro! Maybe you´ll now learn to think before touching to any-" Perona froze when she saw who she had punched.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, it´s Me." said the annoyed pirate, who was holding his face.

"Zoro!" Perona yelled happily, tackling her friend.

"I get it, now get off!" Zoro yelled from the floor, blushing furiously. Perona, still smiling, got off of Zoro and let him to get up. When he was up, Perona hugged him again.

"Zoro! I missed you so much!" she yelled, making the said swordsman go even redder.

"Whatever, stop yelling!" he hissed angrily. Perona let go of him and asked in normal voice: "So what brings you here?"

Zoro smirked, asking: "What if I won´t tell you?"

Perona smirked too, answering: "Then I´ll force you."

"You have to catch me first!" Zoro yelled and took off.

"No fair!" Perona yelled playfully and ran after Zoro.

XXXXX

Luffy was walking happily on the road, munching a meat pie that he had bought with the money Nami had given to him.

"_Is that Zoro?" _he thought when he saw someone on the ground behind a corner. He blinked when Zoro jumped up suddenly and started to yell to the person in front of him. Luffy looked at the woman Zoro was yelling at and noticed that it was the girl from Thriller Park.

"_And she helped us in Sabaody Archipelago too, didn´t she?" _he asked from himself. Luffy was about to go to ask Zoro what he was doing, but stopped when he saw them kiss.

Soon Perona pulled away and said: "I caught you, so now you need to tell me what you are doing here."

"Our ship came here by a coincidence", Zoro finally told. Perona looked disappointed.

"So you didn´t come here to see me?" she asked quietly.

"No", Zoro said "But I´m really glad to see you again."

He pulled Perona in to a hug, whispering in to her ear: "I´ve been missing you."

"I´ve been missing you too", Perona said, hugging back.

Luffy watched the couple, keeping his laughter to himself surprisingly well. He wanted to see more of Zoro´s soft side before embarrassing him completely by showing up.

"Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about leaving your crew and being with me?" Zoro didn´t know what to say. Sure, he had thought about it, but he couldn´t leave the crew. And especially not Luffy.

"Yeah, I´ve thought about it." Zoro´s reply shocked Luffy. Ever since his fight with Usopp in Water 7 he had been careful with his words, trying not to anger anyone too much. He was afraid that someone else would leave, too. And that it would be permanent.

"_But I never thought it would be Zoro… he´s been on my side for longest!" _Luffy thought and ran away as fast as he could, but still being careful that Zoro wouldn´t hear him.

If Luffy had stayed a while longer, he would have heard Zoro say: "But I can´t leave Luffy alone"

"But he wouldn´t be alone; he would have his other friends." Perona said. Zoro sighed.

"Look, Pero-"

"And if you leave again with them", Perona interrupted before Zoro could finish "Then I´ll be alone. You´re my only friend"

Zoro sighed; he knew this all already! And he didn´t want to hear it from Perona, he felt bad enough even without it.

"I know, but Luffy needs me." Zoro said. Perona looked down, mumbling: "I need you too"

"Pe-"

"But I understand", Perona suddenly said "That idiot can´t make it without you by his side."

Zoro laughed at this.

"Yeah, you´re right", he said "Do you want to come meet the crew? We´ll still be on this island for a while…"

Perona´s face lit up.

"Sure!" she said "Unless they´re angry to see me… you know, after what happened in the Thriller Park."

Zoro smirked, asking: "And we should care because?"

Perona laughed.

"You´re right; we don´t."

"Let´s go then", Zoro said and they started to walk towards the docks, Perona in the lead.

XXXXX

Luffy ran aimlessly around the island, thinking about Zoro´s words.

"_Is he really going to leave us because of that girl? It can´t be!" _he thought, running around like a crazy. He was so in his thoughts that he didn´t even notice when all too familiar, at least to some people, marine woman saw him and started to chase him. Luffy realized that he was being chased just after he heard someone yell: "Hold it right there, Straw hat!"

Luffy looked behind him, only to see a blue haired woman with a sword chasing him.

"_That´s Smokey´s girlfriend"_, Luffy realized _"What was her name again? Darcy… no… Daisy… no, definitely not Daisy… wait, I remember; it started with T! Yep, definitely with T. Tak… Tansh… Tanshi? Well whatever, I´ll just call her a marine with glasses!"_

After Luffy had stopped thinking about the marine´s name, he quickened his pace. Sanji had taught him that to never hit a woman. But then Zoro had said that that would make the girls feel themselves underestimated, so he had made a compromise: he would only hit a girl if it was absolutely necessary.

Tashigi frowned when she noticed that Luffy was starting to run faster. She was going to capture him alive, because then they could set up a trap for the rest of the Straw hats. And then she could finally get those three, valuable swords from Roronoa Zoro.

Luffy ran to the woods, hoping that the marine with the glasses would get lost.

"_She´ll get lost for sure, since swordsmen get lost really easily." _Luffy hopped on a tree, then to another, hoping that Tashigi couldn´t follow. But she was better in chasing pirates than Luffy would have thought.

"_Damn, this is gonna take a while! Well, I´m not in hurry, so…." _he decided to continue running, or rather jumping, away and watch how long Tashigi could keep up with him. He quickened his pace a bit again.

XXXXX

When Zoro and Perona came to the docks, they didn´t see anyone on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"_Well it´ll make explaining easier…"_ Zoro thought as they climbed on to the ship.

"Back already?" Zoro fought the urge to slap his forehead when he heard the voice of the calm female. Why did the first person they saw had to be Robin of all the people in the crew?

"And who is she?" she added, looking at Perona. Zoro sighed.

"This is my girlfriend, Perona. Perona, this is Nico Robin." Zoro introduced, hoping that Robin wouldn´t make a scene.

"_Well she probably won´t, she´s not like the shitty cook." _he thought.

Robin raised an eyebrow, saying: "I never knew you had a girlfriend"

"Well now you know", Zoro said and motioned Perona to follow as he walked towards the kitchen. Making Sanji jealous would be _really _fun.

XXXXX

Sanji was cooking in front of the stove when the door flew open.

"The lunch´s not ready yet, Luffy." he said without even looking who was at the door.

"Who´re you calling Luffy, shitty cook?" Zoro asked. A vein popped on Sanji´s head.

"I´ll take my words back", he said "Mistaking our captain to you is a big insult towards Luffy, you stupid Marimo!"

"Don´t blame me, you´re the one who was mistaking." Zoro said calmly, walking in to the kitchen with Perona close behind him.

"Why you-"Sanji immediately stopped when he saw Perona. He danced to her, asking: "Hello there, beautiful lady! May I ask what brings you to our ship?"

Perona sweat dropped; he remembered this idiot.

Zoro smirked; this was exactly why he wanted that Perona would meet the cook. It was time to put his plan in motion. Without a word he put his hand on Perona´s shoulder, saying: "She´s my girlfriend"

A silence followed. Zoro smirked.

"Huh?"

"I said that she´s my girlfriend", Zoro said, holding his laughter.

"It´s true", Perona said because of Sanji´s doubting face.

"Wha- when… how?" Sanji muttered, still in shock. He couldn´t believe that even the stupid Marimo got a girlfriend before him.

"Well as much as we´d like to stay here", Zoro started "We still need to go to see the others. See ya!" And with that Zoro and Perona left the kitchen.

"What was the point in going over there anyway?" Perona whispered to her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to annoy him", was Zoro´s reply.

XXXXX

"_Does she ever give up!" _Luffy thought, still running away from Tashigi.

"Hold it, Straw hat!" she yelled, cutting branches away from her way. Luffy ignored her yell and continued going forward, jumping from tree to tree.

"Hm?" he noticed that he was going towards the edge of a cliff. Well, he wouldn´t have a problem since he was jumping in the trees, but the marine-

"Hey, watch out for the-!" too late, Tashigi had already fallen off and was now rolling down.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed, stretching his hand towards his long time enemy. Yes, she was an enemy, but when someone needed help he would help. Even if the person was a marine. He grinned when he got a hold of Tashigi´s arm. He pulled her up slowly that she wouldn´t get more hurt.

"_I´m pretty sure that after this she doesn´t have enough strength to chase me anymore… well I was getting bored anyway." _Luffy thought as he lifted Tashigi in to his arms, only to notice that she was unconscious.

"Damn it, she´s not going to wake up for a while." he said. He thought for a moment and jumped down from the tree, deciding to wait until Tashigi wakes up. He put her down against the tree and waited.

XXXXX

"Geez, get over it, Perona." Zoro told to her shaking girlfriend, who had just met Brook. She had screamed so loud that Zoro was sure that the others were already rushing back to the ship.

"But it´s _so _creepy! And ugly! How can you live with that thing!" Perona asked, still in shock. Zoro seemed unaffected by her words, but he still said: "Be more careful what you say about my friends"

This shut Perona up. She knew that when Zoro was serious she would be in trouble if she didn´t shut up. Plus she didn´t want Zoro to be mad at her, and that was the main reason.

"What´s wrong!" yelled Franky, who was the first one to arrive after Perona´s yell.

Perona´s eye twisted; first a skeleton and now a pervert? Geez!

Zoro sighed.

"Franky, this is my friend, Perona. Perona, this is our mechanic, Franky." Zoro told.

Perona felt like attacking Franky with her ghosts, but managed to stop herself because she knew Zoro wouldn´t like it.

"Hi", she mumbled.

"Hi", Franky said back and turned to Zoro.

"When you said `friend´ you meant `girlfriend´, right?" he asked, just to annoy the swordsman. However, Zoro´s reply surprised him.

"Yeah, so?" Franky stared at them for a moment before walking away, mumbling: "Who would have thought…"

"What was the yelling about?" Marco, who had just flown to the ship, asked.

"_One after another"_, Zoro thought with a sigh.

"Nothing, Zoro´s girlfriend just got scared of Brook." Robin told, returning to the deck. Marco raised an eyebrow. He looked at Perona and then turned to Zoro, asking: "Is this the girl you were crying over in the crow´s nest back then?"

Zoro´s face went deep red.

"I wasn´t crying over anyone!" he barked. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Suureee"

"Aaw, you were missing me so much? That´s so sweet!" Perona said, hugging Zoro which made him blush again. Marco and Robin laughed.

"Shut up you two!" Zoro barked, but his order went to deaf ears.

XXXXX

Tashigi blinked at the light. Usually when she woke up she saw the brown or white ceiling of the room she was staying at, but now she saw the blue sky.

"_Where am I?" _she thought, sitting up. She flinched when she felt terrible pain on her back. Then the memories of what happened started to come back to her.

"_Damn that Straw-"_

"You woke up already?" Tashigi turned her head towards the voice, only to see Luffy sitting in the tree.

"Straw hat!" she yelled, trying to take her sword, but she didn´t find it. It was nowhere in sight.

"Are you looking for this?" Luffy asked, lifting Shigure, Tashigi´s sword, from behind his back.

"Give it back!" Tashigi yelled, trying to stand up, but the pain in her back stopped her. Luffy didn´t say anything, he just simply threw the sword to Tashigi. She caught it, even though it did make her back hurt even more. Luffy jumped down, saying: "Now that you´re awake I can go get Smokey"

"WHAT!" Tashigi yelled. She didn´t want Smoker to know that she needed help, especially from a pirate.

"Do you rather want me to carry you to the town?" Luffy asked. Tashigi gritted her teeth, yelling: "You better not touch me you dirty pirate!"

"Tough so", Luffy mumbled. He remembered the one time he had been spying her as she chased Zoro around a town. She ran straight to the wall and lost consciousness, and somehow Zoro ended up carrying her to the marine base. …well he could have carried, but Tashigi woke up after about ten minutes. And that was when the real show started. She had screamed at Zoro, ordering him to put her down, and when he did she started to yell him all kind of insults that came to her mind. Zoro, not being a gentleman, yelled back, so they started to argue. After a while Zoro got bored and run away, but Tashigi started to chase him again. And Luffy really wanted to avoid situations like this.

Luffy gave a last glance to Tashigi before starting to run towards the city.

XXXXX

"Waah!"

"Kyaaah!"

"What the hell´s going on!" Zoro yelled, coming to the deck with Sanji. He had been gone for a couple of minutes and Perona had already screamed. And so had someone else.

"Don´t yell in front of a lady!" Sanji yelled, kicking Usopp, who was standing on the railing, off of the ship. Zoro sighed.

"What are you yelling about this time?" he asked from his girlfriend.

"I hate that guy!" Perona yelled, so loudly that Sanji and Zoro covered their ears.

"Oh yeah, you fought him at Thriller Park and lost." Zoro said. Perona pouted.

"He was strong!" she said, defending herself. Zoro couldn´t hold his laughter.

"Strong?" he asked "I´ve seen stronger reindeers than him!"

When Zoro finally stopped laughing, he added: "Seriously Perona, your technique should work on him just like it does to others. What´s the problem?"

Perona frowned, saying: "That´s the problem; it doesn´t work on him! And you know that, you were there!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Zoro said after he remembered why they had left Usopp fight against Perona.

"You´re hopeless", Perona said, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled, getting their attention "Could somebody tell me what the hell is she doing here!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Perona´s shoulders.

"Why wouldn´t my girlfriend visit me every now and then?" he asked with a smirk.

Usopp was about to say something, but then he thought about what Zoro had said. And it brought him only one, short though: "WHAT!"

Zoro ignored his yell and said: "Perona, this is our lying sniper Usopp. Usopp, this is my girlfriend Perona."

"It´s easy to understand why you call him lying sniper", Perona said, remembering how Usopp had used a fake hammer to beat her in a fight. She had completely fallen for it.

"Hey!"

"Oh look, Jimbei´s back." Zoro said, ignoring Usopp´s protests. Jimbei jumped on to the deck with a wet plastic back on his hand.

"Were you fishing?" Zoro asked. Jimbei nodded.

"Yes, Sanji-san asked me to fish since Luffy-kun has eaten all the fish we had in the aquarium." he told, making Zoro sigh.

"Again?" he wondered out loud "He never learns…"

"Umm… Zoro-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Who´s the woman that´s strangling Usopp-kun?" Jimbei asked, making Zoro blink. He looked behind himself and sighed.

"Perona", he said, getting his girlfriend´s attention "Let go of Usopp."

Perona pouted. She let go of Usopp and whined: "But he called me Ghost freak!"

"Can you really blame him for that?" Zoro asked with a smirk. Perona´s face went deep red and she started to yell at Zoro, not caring that Jimbei still hadn´t gotten his answer.

"What´s going on?" Nami asked after coming back on board. Jimbei pointed at the still arguing couple.

"Who´s that?" she asked. Jimbei shrugged.

"I asked the same thing a while ago, but I still haven´t gotten an answer." he answered. Nami walked over to Usopp and helped him up, asking: "Who´s that?"

"Zoro´s girlfriend", Usopp replied, watching the arguing couple. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. Now seriously, who is she?" she asked.

"Why in hell is it so hard to believe?" Zoro yelled to them. Nami blinked, asking: "You mean he´s telling the truth?"

"Of course he is you idiot!" Zoro yelled, taking Perona´s hand "Let´s get out of here"

"Hold it you two" Nami said, taking Perona out of Zoro´s grip.

"What?" Zoro hissed.

"I think it´s time for an interrogation" she said, dragging Perona with her.

"What?" Zoro asked, planning to go after them but Robin stopped him.

"Women only" she said and went after the two younger women.

"Just give up, they wouldn´t let you in" Marco told. Zoro sighed.

"I´m gonna take a nap"

XXXXX

"Straw Hat!" Smoker yelled, running after Luffy, who had come to restaurant he had been eating in and stolen the food from his plate. And then he had run away.

"Catch me if you can Smokey!" Luffy yelled, quickening his pace. He was going to lead Smoker to Tashigi and then run away.

"You need any help Straw-chan!" Bon Clay yelled, running next to Luffy.

"Naah, I´m good" he said, quickening his pace again.

"Okay, I´ll head back to the ship" the okama said, departing with his captain.

XXXXX

"What was that yell about that we heard?" Chopper asked, coming to the ship with Hancock and Salome.

"Nothing, Zoro´s girlfriend is just visiting us" Marco told. Chopper blinked.

"Zoro has a girlfriend?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, and you can´t find a woman more annoying than her" Usopp told.

"Don´t insult a lady!" Sanji yelled, kicking the sniper on the head.

"The same girl Zoro was crying over?" Hancock asked as a whisper from Marco, who nodded.

"Yeah. She has pink hair and dresses in pink, too. Sounds familiar?" the birdman asked. Hancock thought for a moment and shook her head.

"No. Where is she now?" the empress asked, causing Marco´s lips to curve in to a smile.

"Nami and Robin took her. No guys allowed" he said.

"Luckily I´m not a man" Hancock said, deciding to go and see what the other women were doing. Salome slid off of her shoulder as she left and went to bother Usopp.

XXXXX

Luffy jumped in to a tree after reaching Tashigi. Just as he had thought Smoker stopped to help her, so he had a chance to leave. On his way back to the ship all kind of thoughts were going through his head. What if Zoro decides to leave them? What if Zoro decides to stay but will become really sad? Or what if something worse happens?

Luffy shook his head, refusing to think about it. It wasn´t his decision what Zoro was going to do, but he really hoped he´d stay.

"_Well I´ll just have to see what happens"_

XXXXX

"Zoro! Help!" Chopper yelled, running across the deck.

"What is it?" Zoro, who was sitting against the railing with one eye open asked.

"Hide me; you´re girlfriend is scary!" Chopper yelled, hiding behind Zoro… the wrong way, of course.

"What?" Zoro managed to ask before Perona run to the deck. She looked around for a moment before spotting the little reindeer behind her boyfriend´s back.

"There you are, you cute little thing!" she squeaked, walking to pick up Chopper.

"Zoro! Help!" Chopper yelled as Perona hugged him, nearly squeezing him to death.

"It´s good that you found a new friend" Zoro told to his girlfriend, smirking at the struggling reindeer.

"Zoro!" Chopper yelled. Zoro just laughed and stood up.

"I´m going for a walk" he said. In an instant Perona dropped Chopper to the floor and they both yelled: "No, Zoro, you´ll get lost!"

"I will not!" Zoro barked back, his attention directed to the harbor "Luffy´s back"

Indeed, Luffy was walking towards the ship, munching a piece of meat on his way.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro yelled with a wave of his hand, catching his captain´s attention. The black haired man grinned and launched himself on to the ship, knocking Zoro down in the process.

"Luffy you idiot! We´ve told you not to do that!" Zoro yelled, standing up. Luffy just laughed at him, asking: "Did you want something?"

"Oh yeah" Zoro said, suddenly remembering why he had waived at Luffy "This is my girlfriend, Perona"

Luffy, trying to avoid annoying Zoro gave Perona a simple greeting and went to look for Usopp.

"Well that was odd" Zoro commented after his captain had left.

"What was?" Perona asked.

"Luffy usually goes crazy when meeting new people" Sanji, who had seen what had happened, answered.

"Yeah, but in a good way." Zoro said, making it clearer so that Perona wouldn´t get the wrong idea.

"Of course I meant in good way, Marimo" Sanji said, lighting a new cigar.

"Didn't sound like it" Zoro simply said and started to fight with the cook. Chopper sighed.

"Don´t mind those two" he said to Perona. She looked at the reindeer, who stared back. Then, without a word Chopper run away screaming, Perona close behind him.

XXXXX

Luffy, who was playing card with Usopp, sighed.

"What´s wrong Luffy? Got a bad hand?" the sniper asked with a laugh.

"No, it´s not that" Luffy told, showing his cards. He won.

"Okay, obviously not that" Usopp said, showing his own hand "So what´s wrong?"

"It´s nothing, it´s just… do you think Zoro´s been acting differently from normal today?" he asked.

"Not much, and that´s actually weirder since his girlfriend came to visit" Usopp said with a shrug "But then again he probably doesn´t want to show us his soft side, if he has one."

"Yeah, probably" Luffy said "Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

"Nope" Usopp answered "Did you?"

"Sort of" the captain said, causing Usopp to look at him "Seriously?"

"Well yeah; I saw them kissing in the town" Luffy explained.

"Oh" Usopp muttered "Ready for another round?"

"Sure" Luffy said and Usopp took the cards.

XXXXX

Everyone rushed in to the kitchen when Sanji yelled that the lunch was ready.

"Ready for the circus that happens on this ship three times a day?" Nami asked from Perona as they entered the kitchen with Hancock and Robin.

"I highly doubt it" Usopp muttered as he came in with Salome. Everyone else was already sitting at the table, excluding Sanji of course. As the lunch started, everyone glanced nervously at each other. It was awfully quiet for a lunch. Everyone looked at Luffy, who for once wasn´t stealing food.

You okay Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, why?" the rubber boy asked, confused.

"You´re not stealing our food" Nami said.

"I´m on a diet" Luffy stated simply. Everyone stared at him and then Marco asked: "Say what?"

A couple of seconds later Usopp and Luffy burst out laughing, causing the others to look at them oddly.

"See? I told you they would fall for it!" Usopp yelled, laughing even harder.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled, stretching his hand to steal from Usopp´s plate.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled angrily. The others sweat dropped as Usopp started to yell at Luffy. As the circus started four people eyed Luffy uncertainly.

XXXXX

After the lunch Robin and Zoro were watching up at the crow´s nest where Luffy had gone.

"The captain up there?" Marco asked, coming towards them with Nami. Robin nodded.

"There´s something bothering him; I´m sure of it" Nami said, looking up.

"So are we" Zoro said, making Robin and Marco nod.

"And I´m quite sure Usopp noticed even before us" Zoro said, causing the others to look at him.

"What makes you think that?" Nami asked.

"Well we all know that Luffy´s jokes are different from that" Zoro said "Usopp must have noticed that something was wrong and he suggested a little joke to get Luffy´s mind off of the problem, whatever it is."

"Makes sense" Robin said.

"Yep, and I´m not sure if he even knows what the word "diet" means" Marco said, making the other three laugh. Soon Robin stopped and asked: "So, who´s going to talk to him?"

"I´ll handle it" Zoro said, starting to go to the ladder, but Marco stopped him.

"No, I´ll handle it" when Zoro raised an eyebrow Marco explained: "We´re leaving tomorrow morning. You should spend time with your girlfriend while you still can"

"But-"

"He´s right Zoro" Nami said. Robin nodded.

"Fine" Zoro said with a sigh, going to look for Perona.

"I´ll go alone" Marco said to the two women "No ladies allowed"

"Time for manly talk huh?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" Marco said, flying up. Robin shook her head and decided to stay and eavesdrop.

XXXXX

Luffy glanced at the door and saw Marco come in.

"Yo" the blond greeted, going straight to the point "What´s wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing´s wrong…" Luffy says, obviously lying.

"That´s good, but could I have the truth now?" Marco asks. Luffy turns to look at him, learning from the blonde´s face that he would not back down. Luffy sighed, putting a look that said "Don´t tell anyone" on his face. Marco nods, sitting down.

"I just… I´ve been thinking about Zoro" Luffy said, causing Marco to raise an eyebrow "His dream has come true now, so nothing really stops him from leaving… but I don´t want him to leave."

"What makes you think he´d leave?" Marco asked.

"He´s missing his girlfriend; even I can see it" Luffy told, looking out of the window again.

"Obviously" Marco said "Then I suppose the question is who would he miss more; Perona or the crew?"

"Yeah"

"Well if it helps any, I don´t think he´s going to leave any time soon" Marco told, resting his head on his hand.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy asked.

"I heard him and Hancock talk a couple of weeks ago" Marco said "We said that if he wanted to leave for a while we´d take care of things here, but he refused."

Luffy looked at Marco bit unsurely.

"But he´s going to be unhappy either way, right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Marco looked uncomfortable as he answered: "Well probably, but it´s better to choose the lesser one of the two evils."

"Huh?"

"It´s a figure of speech, captain" Marco said with a sigh.

"I knew that" Luffy said, a bit embarrassed and looking away.

"Why would he have to choose?" the men turned their heads towards the doorway where Hancock stood.

"Huh?"

Hancock walked in and asked: "Why would he have to choose when he could get both of the things he wants?"

Marco looked at her, not really getting what she was trying to say. Luffy however understood what she meant. A grin crept to his face as he dashed out of the crow´s nest, yelling: "Thanks Hancock!"

Marco stared after his captain for a couple of minutes and then it clicked.

"You do realize what you have done, don´t you?" he asked from the ex empress.

"So?" Hancock said "There´s enough room for one more"

Marco shook his head, glancing at the smiling empress.

"This won´t help you to get him you know" the phoenix said, making the beautiful woman glare at him.

"I know" Marco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is that so?" he asked, not really believing her "Then do you mind explaining me why?"

"You really don´t know anything about love do you?" Hancock asked, making Marco raise an eyebrow again.

"Well just so you know; love is always a hurricane!" and with that she left, leaving behind a very confused devil fruit user.

XXXXX

Luffy found Perona from the lower deck, but she was with Zoro.

"_Hmm, in this case" _he thought, running to get Sanji. Soon the cook went up to Zoro and said: "Alright, Marimo, let´s fight!"

"What´s wrong with you, Erocook?" Zoro asked, turning to face the cook. And a fight broke out. Perona´s eyebrow twisted. She was about to send two ghosts at them, but saw Luffy out of the corner of her eyes. He was motioning for her to come closer, so she shrugged and went to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something" Luffy said, making sure Zoro didn´t hear.

XXXXX

The next morning Zoro climbed down from the crow´s nest, yawning.

"Morning" Robin said to him, already lying in a chair on the deck.

"Morning" the swordsman said "Where´s Perona?"

"Went home" Robin said simply, making Zoro´s eyes widen.

"Without saying goodbye! That idiot…" Zoro cursed, ready to jump down from the ship.

"Don´t" Robin said, getting Zoro´s attention "You know how much saying goodbye can hurt, don´t you?"

"Yeah, I get it" Zoro said, sighing "She could still have said goodbye though"

"Get ready to leave!" Nami barked, coming to the deck.

"Why so early?" Usopp asked, coming out with Chopper who was rubbing his eyes.

"Luffy said he was chased by Smoker yesterday"

"So we´re leaving before he comes after us" Hancock finished for Nami.

"That´s right" Nami confirmed "Chopper, go get the others. Zoro and Usopp, get to work!"

"Yea yea" Usopp said, watching as Chopper run off.

"Bossy bitch" Zoro muttered but did what he was told anyway.

XXXXX

"Breakfast is ready!" Sanji yelled, getting away from the doorway so that he wouldn´t be knocked down by a hungry rubber man.

"Food!" Luffy yelled, being the first one in the kitchen. Not long after the others came too.

"Finally, I´m starving!" Zoro´s head snapped around to the door when he heard her voice, but the others didn´t pay attention. Luffy and Sanji glanced at the doorway, then at Zoro and then at each other, holding their laugh.

"Perona?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah?" Perona said when coming to sit next to Zoro for a breakfast. Now that Zoro thought about it, there _was _an extra plate next to him. He didn´t get any words out of his mouth. What was she still doing here? He turned his head towards Nami who chuckled. Then he looked at everyone else, who all seemed to be holding their laughter.

"All of you knew!" he yelled suddenly, making everyone burst out laughing.

"Sorry Zoro, it was all Luffy´s idea!" Nami yelled. Zoro turned his angry glare to his captain, who stopped laughing and gulped.

"You little-!" before Zoro had a chance to do anything he was already lying on the floor, taken down by Perona´s powers. Everyone laughed at him as he was on the floor and Luffy stole his food. The Straw Hat pirates had, once again, gotten a new nakama and were now going towards new adventures!

**A.N: Done! First I didn´t intend to put Perona in to this, but since someone wished for her and Zoro mentioned someone he loved in chapter 4 I thought that I might as well use Perona (first he was supposed to be talking about Vivi.) This was **_**supposed **_**to be a chapter where the others should have needed to get Luffy let someone join, but that didn´t really work, so I didn´t push the subject too much. Someone also wished for Kaku, but since I have no idea how he would join or anything, I´ll end this here. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
